Should I stay or should I go
by kastiyana
Summary: Rose siempre vestía de negro o con ropa rota. Siempre las mismas botas militares y todo eso más sus piercings y cara de odio hacían que nadie acercara a ella. Pero Alfred se daba cuenta que tras esa fachada, la inglesa era muy atenta con Maddie, muy ordenada y estudiosa y él se moría de ganas de conocerla. USUK- nyo-Punk!England- AU universitario
1. London Calling

NOTA: Podría esto haber sido un one shot de 40 páginas como el anterior, pero decidí darle cortes según los momentos de la historia e iré actualizando a medida que vaya avanzando, aunque ya tengo toda la historia planificada y sé perfectamente en qué terminará. Tengo 8 capítulos trazados y 4 terminados por ahora, así que no teman por la continuidad.

* * *

 **1\. London calling- The Clash**

 _Londres llama a los pueblos lejanos_  
 _se ha declarado la guerra y la batalla se acerca_  
 _Londres llama al inframundo,_  
 _salgan ya del armario chicos y chicas_

Cuando llegó a Princeton, Rose pensó que el edificio tan señorial, los parques y el frío otoñal de la estación, la harían sentirse menos lejos de casa. Tenía 22 años y había decidido terminar su grado en literatura en un programa de intercambio; era la mejor opción considerando que había decidido estudiar a Paul Withman y analizar su influencia en la poesía homosexual por lo que pensó que lo mejor era viajando a Estados Unidos.

No que fuera fanática del país, pero Withman siempre la había sabido embrujar con sus palabras y por lo mismo, pese a ser una orgullosa hija de Leicester, era capaz de tragarse ciertos rencores con la estúpida sociedad americana. Los dormitorios del campus eran preciosos, gritaban "rico bastardo"; ella estaba becada, pero no iba a dejarse aminorar por los niñitos de papá que la miraban como si la británica hubiera ascendido desde las profundidades del infierno. No era para menos. Su apariencia era bastante escandalosa.

Tenía unos bototos de militar negros con punta de fierro, pantalones de cuero ajustado, camiseta rota con un símbolo anárquico pintado rusticamente, cabello rubio corto, cortado a masticones con mechones púrpura y verde teñidos irregularmente, un piercing en el labio, otro en la lengua, un fierro atravesando su lóbulo derecho y al menos cuatro aretes en el izquierdo, bajo la ropa, al menos 5 tatuajes y todo eso complementado con su tosco caminar. Sus modismos bruscos tampoco ayudaban, ni que hubiese espantado a un estudiante que tropezó con ella un agresivo: Piss off, mate!

Su cuarto quedaba en el tercer piso, así que pudo atemorizar a mucha gente más en el camino. Al llegar, vio un cuarto muy iluminado, blanco, camas amplias, un ventanal enorme y cerca dos escritorios con vista al jardin y dentro un chica rubia de cabello rizado y rubio cobrizo tomado en dos coletas; los ojos violeta de la muchacha se abrieron admiradas al ver a la chica de dura apariencia que estaba en la puerta, de todos modos, sonrió y dijo en un tono muy bajo y tímido.

-Hola, soy Maddeleine Williams... tu debes ser Rose

-Rose Kirkland - ladró la británica entrando a la habitación y dejando sus cosas en la cama desocupada. Se dejó caer en el colchón desnudo súbitamente y miró a la mitad de la habitación de su compañera. Tenía una colcha que tenía diseños de bosques, fotografías de ella y otras personas en bosques y cascadas y un poster de un panda que decía "Salvemos el Ártico".-¿Estudias biología? - observó la inglesa.

-Ecología y biología evolutiva ¿tú?

-Literatura- contestó secamente.

-¿Eres inglesa?

-¿Sí, de Leicester y tú?

-De Canadá, o sea igual soy de acá... es que mis padres se separaron yo me fui a Canadá con mamá, pero hace tres años vivo acá.

-Ya veo.

-Ya pronto empiezo la tesis

-Yo empecé ya la mía, a eso vine, a investigar, de hecho, y puede que me quede en un doctorado, pero depende de cómo me vaya.

-Espero todo salga bien... me iba a hacer un té, ¿quieres un poco? Hice unos panqueques.

Rose aceptó por cortesía, luego de una semana, se dio cuenta de la suerte que había tenido. El dormitorio de la facultad estaba lleno de niñatos creídos, clasistas o unos activistas cabezones que transmitían su discurso las veinticuatro horas. Maddeleine o Mad (1) como se había acostumbrado a llamarla, era rica y también activista, pero era una chica silenciosa, educada y respetuosa y la inglesa agradecía mucho tenerla de compañera de cuarto.

Eso es claro, hasta que apareció el problema.

Llevaban apenas diez días viviendo juntas, Rose estaba sola leyendo en su cuarto y escuchaba Joy Division a un volumen moderado (2), la puerta se abrió de golpe; la inglesa se puso de pie agarrando la cadena que estaba al lado para golpear al intruso cuando vio a un tipo alto, rubio dorado chillando alegremente.

-¡Maddie!, ¡Llegué vamos a comer!- seguramente esperaba encontrar a Mad, pero en su lugar encontró a una Rose furiosa a punto de echársele encima y matarlo a cadenazos. -Oh, no... espera, disculpa, el muchacho se salió tan rápido como entró y desde afuera preguntó.

-¿Y tú quien carajos eres?

-¡Eso debería preguntarte a tí, you bloody plonker!

En eso, Maddeleine, que había ido al baño, se abalanzó corriendo dentro de la habitación y se interpuso entre ambos.

-No, no, Rose, es mi hermano- lo dijo en un tono tan audible, que para la canadiense era casi estar gritando. La inglesa lo observó de reojo y, por supuesto. Era evidente, tenían casi los mismos rasgos con la diferencia de sexo, que el color de cabello de Mad era más oscuro, sus ojos violáceos, pero lo demás estaba allí.- Por favor, perdona lo que sea que este bestia te haya hecho...

-¡Hey! , fue ella quien quería matarme

-¡Tú entraste a la habitación sin permiso!- reclamó la inglesa apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Alfred cuántas veces te he dicho! ¡No puedes hacer eso en el dormitorio de chicas!, ¡No vivo sola!

-¡Maddie por qué no me defiendes!, yo soy la víctima.- lloriqueó el tal Alfred y Rose lo habría golpeado solo por exasperación, si no fuera el estúpido hermano de su compañera de cuarto.

-No eres la víctima, eres un malcriado y nos vamos a comer... lo siento, Rose, de verdad

-Ya, como sea, ponle una correa la próxima vez o no respondo - la británica se echó sobre la cama sin parsimonia, ignorando la mirada intensa y cargada de odio del invasor y siguió leyendo los análisis del uso de la metáfora en Withman y ambos americanos salieron de la habitación.

Alcanzó a disfrutar apenas de dos minutos de silencio, cuando un golpeteo mínimo le avisaba que Mad venía de vuelta; la canadiense asomó su cabeza a la habitación y preguntó.

-Mi hermano quiere disculparse invitándote a comer con nosotros

Rose quiso gruñir y morder rabiosamente, pero preguntó, sarcástica.

-¿Y por qué no viene él a decírmelo? ¿Miedo al lobo?

-¡Cualquiera tendría miedo después de haber sido amenazado con un arma!- se escuchó por detrás. La inglesa quiso salir de la habitación y lanzarse a su yugular; pero tenía hambre, este chico tenía dinero y le estaba ofreciendo comida gratis, siempre podía aprovechar y comer hasta dejarlo en banca rota, como venganza.

-Muy bien entonces, los acompaño

* * *

(1), Mad también significa "Loca" en inglés.

(2) Por si alguien tiene curiosidad - joy division - she's lost control


	2. Don't wanna be an american idiot

**2\. Don't wanna be an american idiot- Green Day**

En la primera vez que Rose Kirkland interactuó con Alfred Jones, fue en una cena de a tres en un restaurante de carnes en que el chico, por un acto de disculpa, le había dicho que pidiera lo que quisiese. La estudiante británica ordenó un pato estofado y un guiso de cebollas. Aparentemente una elección nefasta, pero la chica demostró que podía empeorar la situación pidiendo una enorme jarra de cerveza negra y por supuesto eruptando sonoramente cuando era necesario.

Le tocó contar nuevamente quien era, de dónde, qué estudiaba y qué hacía en Estados Unidos, pero también le tocó escuchar otra presentación. Era Alfred Jones, mellizo de Mad, él se había quedado con su papá en Estados Unidos y cada uno tenía un apellido distinto, de la madre o del padre. Estudiaba Ingeniería y ciencias aplicadas y su personalidad habladora e infantil era totalmente contraria al silencio calmado de Mad.

-Entonces si recién llegaste, significa que no tienes novio - comentó él mientras terminaba su filete.

La británica levantó una ceja perpleja, Mad miró de reojo para vigilar que no intentasen matarse; de nuevo. Rose contestó a quemaropa.

-No tengo novio ni ningún interés en tenerlo

-Pero vamos, esto es América, ¿cómo no vas querer un romance americano?- insistió Jones en un tono infantil de quien busca provocar un pleito.

-Oh, no precisamente por eso

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustan los chicos?

-No me gusta la estupidez

-¿Y si encontraras a alguien inteligente?

-¿En Estados Unidos?, lo dudo enormemente

-Podrías conocer a alguien no americano, un canadiense, un francés- el crío seguía insistiendo y Rose solo quería comprobar si los cubiertos podrían ser un arma para degollarlo.

-Oh no, franceses no...- ladró Rose y Mad le miró interesada por lo que la británica aclaró- mi ex, recuerda, el francés de la posición misionera...un polvo flojo- la canadiense soltó una risita y su hermano casi se atraganta con la comida, lucía rojo, ya sea porque se ahogó unos segundos o porque el tema lo hizo avergonzarse.

-No deberías hablar de esos temas en la mesa - comentó por fin el muchacho cuando recuperó su aliento.

-Creo que cuando salgo con mi única amiga en el país y su estúpido hermano que me debe una disculpa, me he ganado el derecho de decir la estupidez que se me dé la puta gana.

El hermano de su amiga no había querido contestarle nada, de hecho, se mantuvo en silencio por el resto de la velada y luego de media hora estaba pagando por la comida y despidiéndose. A Mad, por suerte, le había causado mucha gracia que alguien por fin dejara callado a su hermano. Rose por su parte, realmente esperaba, por su paz, no tener nunca más que lidiar con ese yankee.

Pero sus deseos no siempre se cumplían. Porque a veces se encontraban en la biblioteca, donde ella consultaba los libros que no se podían llevar a la habitación; él se sentaba lejos con un varios libros y escribía en el cuaderno, probablemente haciendo ejercicios. A veces muchos se sentaban alrededor de él y nadie estudiaba porque hablaban demasiado, reían y entonces venían a reprenderlos por el ruido o a veces nadie venía y Rose debía levantarse e irse a otro lado.

Una tarde debió pasar al lado de ellos y uno de los simios gritó: "Oye linda, ¿por qué tan enojada?" a lo que ella había respondido con un simple "Chúpame la pija".

Otra vez, en que quiso aprovechar el tibio aire primaveral, salió a leer al pasto donde podía tomar té de su termo, fumar y escuchar música de sus audífonos. Comenzó a notar que la gente a su alrededor se removía y cuando subió la vista desde su libro, vio al equipo de Lacrosse trotando unos metros más allá y entre ellos, el hermano de Mad que lucía más simio que nunca con su uniforme del equipo agitando ese palo con todos los demás tras él.

Entonces la inglesa ya tenía una imagen formada de Alfred Jones. Era el hermano de Mad, se comportaba como un crío de cinco años; tenía demasiados amigos y todos eran como una manada de perritos que necesitaban que alguien es tirara una pelota y les dijera lo que debían hacer "Patéticos".

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

La vez que salieron a comer la compañera de cuarto de su hermana fue terriblemente grosera y Alfred se sintió muy ofendido. No estaba acostumbrado a no ser tratado con adoración. Normalmente las compañeras de piso de su hermana terminaban arrojándose a sus brazos en el momento que lo conocían. Era así con casi todas las chicas de la facultad, excluyendo a las emparejadas y lesbianas. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con esta chica?

Era británica, de pronto los ingleses tenían un gusto especial en el cual él no encajaba; aunque más bien sospechaba que era un asunto personal de ella. No era que le quitara el sueño, él hacía demasiadas actividades entre el estudio, el equipo de Lacrosse y el entrenamiento en el voluntariado como para preocuparse por no caerle bien a una chica histérica.

A veces la veía en la biblioteca, rodeada de montañas de libros de la sección de lectura en sala. Tomaba apuntes como loca, a mano, en un cuaderno siempre con los audífonos puestos. Siempre vestida de negro o con ropa rota, o a veces pantalones de tela escocesa color rojo. Siempre las mismas botas militares y todo eso más sus piercings y cara de odio intimidaban porque nadie se sentaba cerca de ella. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a saludarla aunque ya los hubiesen presentado.

Varios días se encontraron en la sala de estudios de la biblioteca, se sentaron lejos sin mirarse, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo. Sus amigos a veces se acercaban a él a hacerle preguntas acerca de cálculo o álgebra y terminaba trazando ecuaciones en un enorme block para que toda la mesa lo viera y escuchara su tutoría improvisada. A veces los hacían callar o los echaban del lugar y entonces y podía ver a la británica sonriendo con malicia desde la otra mesa, pero a veces nadie venía y ella se veía tan furiosa como si fuera a asesinarlos a todos con sus propias manos, entonces se ponía de pie y salía hecha una tormenta del lugar.

Un día de esos, su amigo Feliciano notó que la miraba de reojo y le preguntó quién era ella. Alfred contestó que era la compañera de cuarto de su hermana y que era una loca, violenta desagradable. El italiano le había dicho que era solo una chica, que todas las chicas funcionaban igual y se lo quiso demostrar lanzándole un comentario a su paso que quiso ser piropo a lo que ella contestó con furia: "Chúpame la pija", dejando al pobre italiano resoplando con temor.

El grupo celebró el contraataque de la inglesa palmoteando la espalda del italiano por su fracaso. Alfred secretamente se sintió admirado por ella y la asertividad con la que había salido de una situación que normalmente es molesta para cualquier chica. Por supuesto, con tanto el ruido vino un funcionario de la biblioteca y los echaron de todos modos.

Días más tarde, la vio en la feria de actividades, interrumpiendo a un tipo que molestaba a las chicas del coro llamándolas "Divas facilonas". Escuchó desde lejos que alguien gritaba, luego una voz inglesa, femenina y rasposa se interponía y decía algo sobre "¿Te hace sentir machito molestar a un grupo de chicas?", "Vendrías tú siendo el macho del harem de zorras?". La respuesta no fue verbal, Rose sin preámbulo le dio una patada tan precisa y fuerte en el abdomen que el tipo cayó estrepitosamente en medio de gritos y maldiciones; las chicas del coro aplaudieron y algunos se agolparon impresionados, otros ayudaron al chico.

Alfred vio como la inglesa hablaba con las chicas que antes había defendido y se despedía de ellas para luego seguir su camino como si nada. Incluso después de eso, nadie parecía acercarse a ella, en la facultad había miles de estudiantes y muchas chicas bonitas, femeninas, bien vestidas; nadie iba a poner la atención justamente en la que parecía una vagabunda grosera. Entonces Alfred Jones se dio cuenta de que él sí la estaba mirando, que llevaba semanas viéndola de lejos y él no era un cobarde.

Así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

 **Nota** : Gracias a sus lecturas y comentarios. Ahora estoy trabajando ya en los capítulos centrales. Esto va lento ahora, pero en el próximo les aseguro interacción directa entre ellos.


	3. Groovy times

**3\. Groovy times - The Clash**

Era una desgracia que en la misma cafetería hubiera dos personas que tuvieran tan mal carácter. Por suerte, el dueño era un bonachón de ánimo ligero y despreocupado que no se hacía problema y decidió poner a la fiera inglesa tras la caja registradora solo a ocuparse de los pagos y a la fiera italiana a cargo de hacer las bebidas. Ambos lejos de la atención al cliente. Aún así, se las arreglaban para "animar" el ambiente, porque Rose desde la caja y Lovino haciendo los expresos, se gritaban insultos para entretenerse ante la divertida, y a veces horrorizada, mirada de los clientes.

Antonio, el jefe, era un español de unos treinta años, la segunda generación familiar en Estados Unidos; era un misterio cómo se había vuelto dueño de un negocio siendo tan malo para las fiananzas. Rose no era precisamente una máquina, siendo su especialidad la literatura, pero era ordenada y se daba cuenta de qué cosas se podrían hacer mejor. Elizabeta era una de las meseras, la favorita, era bonita, femenina, amable, pero cuando la encontraban, tenía un humor de perros. Luego estaba Lili, que era la menor de todas; tenía permiso de su hermano mayor para trabajar después del colegio y era tan dulce que los clientes le daban propinas extras. Antonio, también atendía mesas por gusto y como el café era pequeño, Rose casi nunca debía salir del mostrador a cubrir a nadie.

Fue una verdadera mala suerte que justo el día que Lili llegó tarde de la escuela, el café estuviese lleno, Eliza estuviese repartiéndose entre tres mesas y el estúpido hermano de Mad llegara a sentarse con su laptop. Rose esperó un momento, Eliza debía desocuparse, pensó, pero el tiempo pasaba y eso no sucedía; como último recurso, pidió a Lovino que por favor asistiera la necesidad de una dama en desgracia, pero él muy caballerosamente la mandó a la mierda. Antonio estaba en la cocina horneando bollos, así que ella, en medio de insultos hacia su compañero de mesón, fue a atender al nuevo cliente.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido al café Aragón, en qué le puedo ayudar - lo dijo con una voz fastidiosa y acartonada. Detrás, incluso en medio de las conversaciones de la gente, Rose pudo oír a Lovino reventar de risa.

-Hola, ¿Rose?

La inglesa lo miró cabreada y asintió.

-Jones, qué vas a pedir

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- preguntó el americano entretenido con la situación. Ella estaba obligada a ser amable con él, porque era un cliente, o al menos eso creía él. Antonio estaba en la cocina escuchando Gipsy King a todo volumen mientras hacía sus malditos bollos, así que nadie debía enterarse de que era grosera.

-Mira, a mi no me pagan por tomar la decisión por los clientes, así que usa ese cerebro de maní, lee el menú y elige algo rápido,

La sonrisa del chico desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de sorpresa. Ella sonrió triunfante, seguro el muy petulante creía que estaba en control de la situación.

-Quiero un rollo de canela y un mokaccino venti.

-¿Seguro que puedes con todo ese café, chico malo?

Alfred le dirigió una mirada dolida y la inglesa gritó a Lovino.

-¡Oye, Rodolfo Valentino! ¡Un mocachino y un chuche de canela!

-¡Vete a la mierda Virginia Woolf!- gritó Lovino desde el mesón. Ella le hizo un gesto vulgar levantando sus dedos índice y medio y el italiano levantó su dedo medio.

-Orden tomada, ¿algo más?

-¡Dios, no!, ¡qué miedo!, es increíble que tengan clientes.- se quejó el americano.

-Pues mira a tu alrededor, chico bonito.

Alfred miró y el lugar estaba decorado como una taberna pirata. Tenía un ambiente lóbrego y los clientes eran tipos góticos, hipsters y personas oscuras varias.

-A nadie le importa una mierda que nos saquemos la madre a gritos.

-Bien, mierda, como sea, si vas a roma haz lo que los romanos - Dicho eso, el estudiante de ingeniería siguió trabajando en su laptop y resolviendo ejercicios en su cuaderno. Luego de dos horas se había olvidado de que lo había atendido la sicótica compañera de habitación de su hermana, el café estaba bueno, el rollo de canela también, incluso la música estaba buena - era una lista interminable de Radiohead, Travis, Duran Duran, Depeche Mode otras bandas inglesas- y aparte tenía una buena conexión a internet. Probablemente la gente volvía por eso.

Alfred no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Rose atendía allí; sabía que trabajaba en una cafetería cerca del campus, pero eso era todo, él solo había decidido ir allí porque parecía un lugar de bajo perfil al que no iban sus compañeros, y lo necesitaba porque en la biblioteca ya no se podía estudiar tranquilo con tantos de primero y segundo desesperados por los parciales y tanta gente acercándose a saludarlo o pedirle ayuda. Eran los gajes de ser un héroe.

Volvió al otro día, que era viernes y luego el sábado. Pidió otras variedades de café y bollos pero, por suerte, lo había atendido una mesera más amable. Era un lugar tranquilo salvo cuando las discusiones de "los ogros del mesón", como él los bautizó, subían de volumen. "Te haces la mala y luego escuchas a Tom Yorke lloriqueando y se te caen los calzones", "No es cierto", "Seguro en tu casa escuchas Coldplay", "Vete a la mierda tú escuchas a Laura Pausini" , "Pero yo no me hago el malo, como tú" "Nadie te creería con esa cara de galán de porno italiano".

El domingo la cafetería estaba cerrada, la semana de parciales comenzaba al día siguiente y la desesperación en el campus estaba tocando el punto cúlmine. Era imposible estudiar en la biblioteca y desde hacía días que lo iban a acosar a su cuarto, así que llegó a pedir asilo a la habitación de las chicas. Su hermana lo miró como quien ve a una cucaracha, un gesto muy feo seguro aprendido de su nueva compañera de cuarto. Así que el recurrió a su pose de cachorro herido: "Por favor Maddie, mañana tengo examen de derivación de funciones de varias variables", Maddeleine lo evaluó unos segundos, ella tuvo esa materia. Sabía que era algo difícil, se dirigió hacia su compañera.

-¿Podemos dejar que Alfred estudie acá?

La inglesa no levantó la vista de libro, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, solo para aumentar el suspenso y dijo despectivamente: -Está bien, pero quiero comida Tai al almuerzo y unos dulces árabes para él.

-A su orden, milady - enunció el nuevo refugiado solemnemente entrando al cuarto, abriendo su laptop para hacer de comida por internet y luego dejando sus libros y cuadernos de ejercicios sobre el escritorio de su hermana. Maddeleine comprendió que le tocaba leer sobre su cama, aunque ella también debía hacer ejercicios.

-Toma mi escritorio, yo puedo escribir en mi laptop desde la cama - le ofreció Rose llevándose el aparato a su cama y despejando el espacio para ella.

-Eres la mejor compañera que he tenido...

-Si eso es verdad, entonces siento mucha pena por tí.

Eso lo había dicho como una obvia ofensa a sí misma. Rose no solo actuaba como una loca sádica, sino que sabía que lo era, pero Alfred se daba cuenta que era muy atenta con Maddie; que era muy parsimoniosa al preparar y beber el té, además de ser puntual al hacerlo a las cinco de la tarde. Otra cosa que notó, era que pese a sus desastrosas elecciones indumentarias, era muy ordenada para estudiar, ya que tenía todos sus libros marcados con banderitas de colores y cuando se ponía a escribir, podía tener una hora completa de concentración sin parar. Entonces se preguntaba ¿Qué emocionaría a Rose? ¿Qué cosa podría romper esos esquemas bajo los que vivía? ¿Qué podría ponerla vulnerable y sentimental? el americano sabía que había muchos aspectos de ella que probablemente no contaba a nadie y que él se moría de ganas de conocer.

Era ya miércoles, Alfred había pasado casi cuatro tardes donde las chicas estudiando. Era agradable, silencioso e incluso las triviales conversaciones se estaban volviendo menos tensas y habían dado paso a divertidas discusiones acerca de películas, bandas e incluso habían llegado a un momento de confianza en que ella se había quejado de lo mucho que odiaba verlo en la biblioteca con sus amigotes. Cuando salieron a comprar comida y a descansar un poco sus cabezas Rose comentó:

-¿Saben?, siento que la estamos pasando muy mal, Mad, tú tienes ojeras, Freddie...

-Es Alfred...

-... tú estás pálido,- como siempre, Rose lo ignoró dramáticamente mientras él la corregía - creo que el viernes cuando terminen los exámenes debemos salir los tres y bebernos nuestro propio peso en cerveza

-Eso es físicamente impos... está bien- Alfred aceptó al ver la mirada asesina de la inglesa.

El jueves en la noche, Gretta, la prefecta del dormitorio de chicas vio a Alfred salir del baño y entrar a la habitación de Maddeleine. Golpéo la puerta y les demandó que Alfred se fuera a su dormitorio porque eran las normas. El americano parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, miró a su hermana suplicante y entonces Maddeleine le pidió que lo dejara pasar.

-Vamos - irrumpió Rose inesperadamente- el chico lleva estudiando días sin parar, mañana tiene su último examen del periodo, no vamos a hacer un trío ni nada, son hermanos y a mi no me va el incesto.- la británica se mantuvo sarcástica como siempre, pero con una sonrisa juguetona que intentaba ablandar el ánimo de la vigilante.

La alemana puso un rostro severo, pero luego miró alrededor, los libros, hojas, resúmenes y computadoras encendidas y aceptó bajo la condición de que no hicieran ruido.

El viernes a las siete de la mañana, Alfred fue despertado por un cojinazo. Había dormido en la cama de la compañera de su hermana como mucho una hora y media; Rose, quién le había lanzado el cojín, lucía al borde de la muerte mientras desde el escritorio imprimía su avance de tesis.

-Te ves fatal, niño bonito.

-Y tú no eres precisamente una princesa Disney

-Gracias por el cumplido... me dijiste que te avisara a las siete, pero tu examen es en una hora más.

-Es que debo ir a ducharme para despertar, hace cinco días que estudio sin descanso.

-¡Por eso ese olor a lobo salvaje!

-No dije que no me he bañado en todos esos días, Geez, ¡Eres tan mala!

Maddeleine gruñó desde la cama y ambos callaron y comenzaron a susurrar.

-Imagino que lo de hoy en la noche se suspende- reclamó el americano.

-Claro que no, necesito salir.

-Estamos hechos polvo.

-Pues duermes siesta

-No se puede dormir en en mi edificio...

-Te vienes al de chicas...

Alfred la miró exasperado.

-Vamos, llevas dos noches acá, no creo que una siesta de medio día haga daño, llévate mi llave- dijo ella sacando el manojo de la cadena de su cadera.- Mad tendrá un examen a las once y luego queda libre, yo entrego esto y quedo libre, tú sales a las diez de tu examen, vente a dormir y luego vamos todos a comer por la tarde y celebramos que la pesadilla terminó por este mes.

Alfred quería declinar, porque estaba cansado, pero no sonaba mal y en el fondo estaba emocionado. Si ella lo estaba mandoneando es porque lo consideraba parte de su manada y lo quería en su borrachera.

-Nos vemos cuando despierte entonces.

-Te acuestas en mi cama, yo me echaré con Mad, nos vemos.


	4. I wanna be sedated

**4\. I wanna be sedated - Ramones**

Definitivamente Rose tenía una fijación con las especias. A petición - gritos insistentes- de ella, terminaron en un restaurant indio y como si ya no tuviera suficiente curry en su guiso, le asestó todos los condimentos que estaban sobre el mesón antes de engullir y manifestar que estaba delicioso. Maddeleine quiso probarlo, pero su gesto de asco y posterior tos fueron prueba para Alfred, de que había quedado imposible de comer.

Fueron a un bar de música electrónica al que Maddie había insistido y Alfred supuso que estaba bien, porque Rose no se opuso e incluso la animó a que se divirtiera. Una vez allí se encontraron con algunas personas de la universidad. Estaban Gretta, su hermano menor Gilbert, Feliciano y su hermano que, para sorpresa del americano, era el amigo de la cafetería de Rose. Apenas la inglesa lo vio, corrió hacia él y comenzaron a cuchichear sururros ininteligibles y, entre medio, sonoras groserías.

Luego salieron a bailar y Alfred se quedó conversando con Feliciano, Elizabeta y Gretta en la barra. Gretta era una compañera de su facultad de ingeniería y hablaron un poco del examen de cálculo, pero luego Feliciano la arrastró a la pista haciendo gala de todo su encanto para que no hablaran más de temas desagradables. Se quedó solo un rato, viendo en la pista como su hermana y el hermano de Gretta de pronto terminaban bailando juntos, Feliciano por su parte "accidentalmente" llegaba al contacto físico con la alemana y, muy cerca, Lovino y Rose bailaban tan cerca y con sus caderas tan pegadas que parecía un acto sexual vertical, no que a Alfred le importara. No era como si él pudiese competir con un italiano que podía lucir de esa forma unos pantalones apretdos; igualmente se sintió mejor cuando Rose llegó a pedir una cerveza y se sentó agitada a mirar alrededor.

-Así que... tú y Lovino - enunció Alfred mirando al Italiano conversar con un tipo moreno y alto.

\- ¿preguntas si estamos tirando?

-Eso parecía desde acá- Alfred intentó sonar burlesco y desinteresado.

-Oh, es por joder... verás, debe ser el mejor culo que he conocido hasta ahora en esta ciudad, pero está demasiado interesado en chuparle la pija a nuestro jefe, así que me temo que deberé buscar otro lugar donde dirigir mis armas

-Oh, lo siento... - expresó al americano.

-No lo sientas, no me gusta, no me molesta, de hecho sería excitante verlo- la inglesa dirigió su mirada a la pista, Alfred hizo un gruñido reprobatorio ante sus desviados deseos, pero ella continuó - solo míralos. Te juro que si no pasa algo esta noche es porque alguien conspira por el celibato de esta población.

-Espero así sea, mira allá- Comentó Alfred un poco cabreado. Unos metros más lejos, Maddie se besaba en medio de la pista con el hermano albino de Gretta y la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- ¡Oh, no, te prohibo que arruines eso!- exclamó la inglesa.- llevamos semanas planeándolo

-¡Eso!- gritó Alfred apuntando con horror hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-No seas amargado, solo se están besuqueando, te prometo que si se pasa de listo, yo misma le cortaré las pelotas con un bisturí.

Cuando pusieron Chemical Brothers, dio un grito, se sacó la chaqueta y lo arrastró a tirones hacia la pista. La inglesa tenía una camiseta que dejaba su ombligo y cuatro tatuajes a la vista: una rosa en el hombro izquierdo, un símbolo de la reina de espadas en el hombro derecho, una pluma en un tintero en el antebrazo derecho, la marca tenebrosa de mortífagos en el ante brazo izquierdo. Alfred se sonrió, eso último la hacía ver como una niña, incluso la forma en que saltaba irregularmente al ritmo de la música con su ropa rasgada mientras reía tontamente por efecto de la cerveza.

Una hora después Gilbert y Gretta discutían, Maddie se despedía del albino y se iba a bailar con Elizabeta mientras Alfred con Rose seguían saltando en la pista desordenadamente. Ella había salido a fumar un par de veces, Lovino y Antonio bailaban cada vez más pegados y Gretta por fin logró llevarse a su hermano a la rastra. A las tres de la mañana, Maddie avisó que volvía a los dormitorios con Elizabeta en un taxi, Rose se puso a chillar "¡Booo, putas aburridas!, supongo que tú no te vas", Alfred no sabía qué contestar, Maddie con la mirada le suplicó que no la dejase sola. Rose saltaba vuelta loca con una botella de cerveza en la mano y Alfred decidió quedarse luego de asegurarle a su hermana que iría a dejar a su compañera sana y salva a los dormitorios.

Justo cuando se habían quedado solos y cuando Alfred pensó que era imposible que la británica enloqueciera más. Tocaron Ramones y ella lanzó un grito de guerra y comenzó a saltar lanzando puños y patadas en todas direcciones.

Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothing to do, no where to go o,  
I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain  
Oh no oh oh oh oh

Alfred quiso imitar su entusiasmo. Él no sabía mucho de punk, pero le gustaba esa canción. Sin darse cuenta, en medio de la locura, la chica pegó un puñetazo al brazo de un tipo alto y botó su trago; ella, por supuesto no se inmutó, pero él la agarró del brazo y le exigió que se lo pagara. Ella le dijo que se fuera a la mierda y él procedió a insultarla. Alfred intervino ofreciéndose a comprar el trago, pero ella gritó que no era necesario y bañó en groserías al tipo; él la empujó y entonces Alfred le dió un empujón de vuelta, porque puede que ella haya iniciado y esté loca, pero era una chica y Maddie lo había dejado a cargo de ella. Entonces el tipo se fue contra Alfred y de pronto ya estaban a puños.

En un principio Alfred llevaba la ventaja, ya sea porque era más joven o por su ejercicio constante con el equipo de Lacrosse, por lo mismo un amigo del tipo se metió a ayudar y Rose lo agradeció, siempre estaba dispuesta a enredarse en una buena pelea física, por diversión. Amarró la cadena a su puño y le asestó un golpe en el pómulo al pobre luchador que cayó sentado mirando perplejo a la chica que le dirigía una mirada fiera. Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y se lanzó contra ella.

Alfred escandalizado, vio como ella estaba peleando a puños y patadas como una jodida amazona; por caballerosidad, más que porque ella lo necesitara, quiso ir en su ayuda, pero su contrincante aprovechó su descuido y logró darle un golpe en el estómago doblándolo en el piso; entonces ella dio una patada con su bototo de punta metálica a su oponente y con la cadena se lanzó al cuello del otro sujeto. Alfred intentaba recuperar el aliento y veía como Rose derribaba al tipo con el que él estuvo peleando; ella sola, luego de eso la policía llegó y Rose lo levantó de un tirón apresuradamente, recogieron las chaquetas a la carrera y se deslizaron por la puerta trasera.

Corrieron cuadras más allá y entre la agitación reían un poco. Tomaron un taxi al campus y una vez allá, Alfred pudo notar la mancha de sangre fresca en el labio de la chica. Sin perder tiempo la llevó al baño del dormitorio de chicas, el guardia que dormitaba en la entrada ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarlos. Una vez a la luz, Alfred pudo examinarla, Rose murmuraba que no era nada, pero en su pómulo derecho se estaba formando un morado y del costado de su labio se veía una partidura.

-Te han golpeado fuerte- comentó Alfred intentando limpiarle la herida con una toalla higiénica limpia que sacó de las máquinas dispensadoras.

-Ellos quedaron peor que yo- le recordó ella orgullosa.

-¡Diablos!, donde aprendiste a pelear así.

-En mis peleas de pandillas allá... y también tenía un amigo japonés que me enseñó a pegar bien, era karateka, yo solo tomé lo que me enseñó y lo apliqué para pelear sucio... tú tampoco peleas nada mall

-Juego un deporte de contacto... - le recordó él. Pero iba más allá de eso. Rose había sentido admiración por él; el hermano de Mad normalmente iba tan compuesto, tan bien vestido, amable, caballeroso, sin decir palabrotas, aguantando siempre los insultos que ella le propinaba; pero hacía un rato había desatado una fuerza bruta e irracional rompiendo normas en un espacio público. En ese momento lucía despeinado, sudoroso, con un morado arriba del ojo y la camisa sucia y desacomodada por culpa de ella. Ella había desordenado al niño dorado de la facultad y eso se sentía bien.

-Oficialmente te tengo miedo- expresó Alfred distrayéndola de sus locas reflexiones, ya había sacado la sangre pegada y observó a la inglesa. No se veía tan herida, solo un poco machucada y además ebria. Incluso así, con ese cabello macheteado y colorido, su labio hinchado y el maquillaje corrido, tenía un encanto salvaje. Ella había disfrutado la pelea de la forma en que los niños disfrutan escapar de la escuela o lanzar pelotazos a un vidrio. Además no se veía adolorida, como si estuviese acostumbrada a esa situación, lo cual era aterrador, pero aún así, esa violencia cruda la hacía tremendamente sexy.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Alfred beso sus labios y ella respondió entusiasta, seguro por el alcohol, pensó el americano. La inglesa, en la euforia del momento, se colgó de su cuello, su lengua perforada bailando alrededor de la del chico, el metal causando unos agradables escalofríos; él la apretó por la estrecha cintura desnuda debido la reveladora camiseta que estaba trayendo puesta; la prenda era ancha, así que su mano pudo subir por la espalda, pensaba detener su trayecto en el borde posterior del sujetador, cuando descubrió que no había ninguno. Entonces la apretó con furia contra él, pero ella reaccionó empujándolo agitada y diciendo, sin ninguna explicación.

-Buenas noches, Freddie.

+0+0+0+0+0+

 **NOTA** : A los Alfred se les dice como diminutivo Freddie, lo leí por ahí en otro fic en AO3 y no me pude resistir.


	5. Hey ho, let's go

**5\. Hey ho, let's go- Ramones**

Luego de lo ocurrido en la noche de furia - como Alfred la había denominado- lo mejor para la convivencia del grupo era hacerse los tontos. Al menos ellos dos podían y querían hacerlo. Porque Mad seguía mandándose mensajes con el alemán albino y Lovino y Antonio se ponían nerviosos cada vez que cruzaban miradas en el trabajo y eso era ridículo; Rose sabía de primera fuente que se habían revolcado en el departamento del jefe, imaginaba que eso era suficiente para romper el hielo entre dos personas.

Afortunadamente para ella, el pendejo Jones no estaba haciendo un drama del besuqueo del viernes. Porque eso había sido todo, se habían emocionado por la borrachera y la adrenalina de la pelea y habían desahogado eso en un breve atracón en el baño. Había tenido que contarle a Mad sobre la pelea para explicar el moretón en su cara y la herida del labio, pero nadie tenía que saber de lo otro que francamente no tenía importancia.

Se seguían encontrando en la biblioteca a veces, saludándose con la mirada; de reojo, Rose pudo observar como el hermano de Lovino molestaba al chico con bromas adolescentes, seguro sobre ella. Luego de cuatro días, Mad propuso que fueran todos a comer Tai y la inglesa, como siempre, no se había podido negar a la comida gratis, más si esta tenía picante. El grupo que se reunió fue mayor al que estaba acostumbrada. Estaba Gilbert rodeando con el brazo a su amiga y hablando acerca del nuevo juego que había comprado para play station. Luego estaba su hermana Gretta que se ponía de todos colores ante los avances que Feliciano intentaba hacer con ella. Lovino, por supuesto también estaba allí y a su lado Antonio. Rose no se sentía tan cómoda con eso de salir en su tiempo libre con el jefe, pero tampoco era tan grave. Antonio era relajado y no era como si no supiera que ella era una grosera.

No habían tenido mayor contacto con el hermano de Mad hasta ese momento, luego de avanzada la velada él se había sentado al lado de ella a secundarla en sus pesadeces hacia los demás, pero luego habían terminado discutiendo entre ellos sobre cómo - a opinión de ella- los americanos arruinaban todas las películas extranjeras que eran perfectas en su versión original. Él se veía terriblemente insultado e insistía que las versiones modernas siempre eran mejores por los efectos.

Una vez terminada la noche todos se habían despedido y habían acordado repetir la cena en otra ocasión. Mad, Jones y ella caminaron juntos hacia los dormitorio; Mad se había despedido de su hermano instándolo a que se abrigase mejor, que era invierno y Rose solo le había mirado de reojo diciendo desinteresadamente "Ahí te ves, Jones".

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Con los parciales ya aprobados y la temporada de Lacrosse a punto de comenzar, Alfred estaba más enfocado en el entrenamiento que en sus estudios. Eso le ayudaba porque así podía agotar su energía en la cancha y no pensaba en tonterías. En Rose, por ejemplo.

Afortunadamente no vivían en el mismo edificio, eso hacía que al menos en los pasillos del dormitorio, camino al baño o en su habitación no tenía que preocuparse por encontrarse con ella. Pero a quien engañaba; él buscaba pretextos para verla. Se decía a sí mismo que quería pasar tiempo con su hermana, pero eso nunca había sido un tema antes; se decía también que la cafetería Aragón era un buen lugar para beber café y estudiar - lo que era en parte cierto -, se decía a sí mismo que un buen lugar para estudiar era la biblioteca o mejor aún, la habitación de su hermana y aunque eso sí fuera cierto, se encontraba odiándose a sí mismo, porque él sabía las verdaderas razones tras todas esas actitudes.

Toda la vida creyó que le gustaban las mujeres curvilíneas de pechos grandes, que fuesen señoritas, simpáticas y que, como todas las que habían salido con él, se esforzaran en complacerlo. Pero ahora estaba prendado de una chica flacucha, mal vestida, con pésimos modales, que siempre le llevaba la contra y siempre tenía algo que decir para hacerlo quedar como un imbécil. Que aparte de todo eso sabía golpear como una bestia, y estaba seguro de que de alguna manera, Rose tenía más testosterona que todo el equipo de Lacrosse junto cuando se ponía a despotricar contra el machismo y la homofobia y eso podría ser matapasiones para cualquiera. La única explicación es que se estaba volviendo loco.

Incluso en ese momento se encontraba mirándola, mientras ella indiferentemente cantaba con esa voz ronca y los audífonos puestos una canción de Siouxie and the banshees, como ella le había dicho ¿De dónde carajo sacaba música tan rara? Cómo podía escuchar, cantar, leer y tomar apuntes al mismo tiempo. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía esa molesta afinidad con el novio de su hermana?

Habían salido juntos un par de veces a mirar estudios de tatuajes, porque el albino quería hacerse una cruz teutona en la espalda y ella le había prometido ayudarle a escoger un buen artista que trabajara con buenos materiales. Maddie ni siquiera estaba celosa, así que se guardó sus protestas, porque de haberlas emitido, habría quedado en ridículo.

"No eres su tipo", le había advertido Maddie, tan perceptiva, una vez que él se quedó mirándola en una salida grupal a jugar bolos. Y él lo sabía perectamente, porque era cosa de verlos. Él siempre andaba bien peinado con su cabello ambarino bien cortado, oliendo perfume y jabón, con su ropa de marca bien combinada y en perfecto estado, su piel tostada sin marca alguna; ella, en cambio tenía su cabello masticado por tijeretazos que ella misma se hacía, todas las semanas aplicaba un tinte nuevo irregularmente, olía a cigarrillos, tenía la piel marcada por tintas y metales y su ropa siempre estaba rasgada o con aplicaciones metálicas que ella hábilmente agregaba.

Aún así no podía permitir que eso lo desanimara. Porque ella despertaba en él un cúmulo extraño de deseos que nunca sospechó sentir.

Quería que ella lo mandonera, que lo agarrara bruscamente e hiciera de él lo que quisiera; aunque doliera, no importaba.

-Tu turno, niño bonito - le gritó ella para indicarle que lanzara la bola. Alfred era bastante bueno en el bowling, por eso había decidido armar equipo contrario con ella. Se concentró y aplicó el balance y fuerza necesarias para tirar todos los pinos, ella le miraba con rencor y con una chispa belicosa y exclamó.

-Esto es guerra, Jones.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Rose estaba segura que el celibato era lo que la tenía mirando a Jones. Porque ella no tenía gustos tan vainilla. Además en ese país no había muchas opciones; los tipos más aceptables que conocía eran homosexuales, luego venían los perdedores, incultos, los emparejados y lo único que iba quedando en su círculo cercano, era el hermano desagradable de su amiga.

Siendo objetiva, Jones no era nada tonto. Cuando hablaba de ciencias o de mecanismos parecía un genio; aunque claro, seguro daba esa impresión porque ella de ciencias no sabía nada. Además le gustaba discutir con él aunque la llevara al borde de la exasperación; o tal vez por eso mismo. A ella siempre le gustaron las relaciones belicosas, esa fue la razón por la que estuvo tres años con Francis. No podía concebir una relación sin conflictos.

Jones a simple vista era un chico ejemplar con su peinado de chico bueno, su piel inmaculada, su cara infantil y esa actitud de chico de boyband; pero no era precisamente un príncipe, lo supo cuando lo vio agarrarse a golpes en la discoteca y cuando lo observó empujando a sus rivales en la práctica de Lacrosse. Vale decir, cuando lo vio mientras pasaba casualmente por allí.

Luego venía y le decía algo como "Kurt Cobain era mejor músico que Sid Vicious", "No hables de fuerzas desconocidas, Jones", "Sid ni siquiera cantaba", "Lo que importa es el mensaje", "Kurt tenía incluso un mejor mensaje", "Ya te daré yo un mejor mensaje".

Cuando llegaron a los bolos, el muy gandul había declarado abiertamente que jugaría en el equipo contrario a ella solo porque quería derrotarla. Y ella no era muy buena en eso, porque no lo había jugado jamás en su país, pero no podía evitar querer competir. Perdió estrepitosamente, por supuesto, y eso solo había aumentado su resentimiento y magnetismo hacia él.

Para Halloween, su presencia se hizo más insoportable; estaba entusiasmado como un niño pequeño, quiso que salieran en grupo disfrazados, pero finalmente nadie había tenido tiempo ni ganas de hacer el disfraz; Lovino había salido con que los católicos no celebran fiestas paganas, Gretta era demasiado seria para aceptar, Feliciano había echado pie atrás por darle el gusto a la alemana. Cuando Jones intentó convencer a su hermana, Mad dijo que no iría de fiesta porque tenía que viajar esa noche en bus por seis Allegheny National Forest a hacer un sondeo de la población de ciervos de cola blanca y por supuesto, Gilbert había decidido acompañarla.

-Supongo que quedamos solo tú y yo - había propuesto el yankee con una expresión de oveja degollada y Rose quiso decirle que no, solo para desilusionarlo. Pero a quien engañaba; ella quería un motivo para beber.

El día de la fiesta había escogido un simple disfraz de estudiante de Hogwarts con una falda muy corta; cuando golpearon la puerta del dormitorio, Mad ya se había ido , y al abrirla vio a Jones con un traje ajustado de cuero negro y verde oscuro, una antifaz negro que cubría sus ojos y un carcaj y arco colgando en su espalda.

-¿Eres Robin hood en versión gótica?

-Soy Oliver Queen...

Rose puso cara de no entender sus idioteces.

-Green Arrow... ¿Justice League? ¿DC comics?

-Eres un nerd.

-Lo dice quien lleva puesto una versión sexualizada de Draco Malfoy

-Soy una estudiante de Slytherin y tú eres más nerd que yo, señor comics de niñito

En la fiesta de la facultad estaba lleno de personas bebiendo, bailando y sacándose fotos; nadie del grupo de amigos de ellos presente, así que estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo. Hicieron una competencia de shots de vodka, bailan entre ellos. Al principio era solo un movimiento torpe entre amigos que se tienen mucha confianza, dando saltos y agitando las manos, haciendo pasos ridículos para avergonzarse mutuamente, incluso hacieron una versión propia del baile de pollo (1); pero luego sonó "Work it harder, make it better / Do it faster, makes us stronger / More than ever, hour after / Our work is never over" y comenzaron a bailar en serio, como si en verdad estuviesen coqueteando, ella se acercó más de la cuenta porque se había tomado la vida en vodka y el roce con el estúpido americano se sentía muy bien, en especial porque se veía rudo con ese traje de cuero.

Las manos de Alfred daban roces fantasmas sobre su cintura, su aliento estaba sobre la frente de la inglesa, sus ojos lucían muy azules en contraste con los antifaces negros y Rose pensó en los bailes de máscaras, lo que significaban, la permisividad de estar tras un disfraz, el poder ser quien se quiera, hacer lo que uno quiera. Se enganchó sus brazos del cuello de él mirando a sus ojos, pero luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para pretender que todo era un juego casual, cuando volvió a levantarla, él le estampó un beso. Y a la mierda todo.

Cuando ingresaron a los dormitorios nadie estaba vigilando, porque hasta los prefectos estaban en algo oscuro. Había gente repatingada besuqueándose en todos los rincones y por eso mismo nadie reparó en que entraban a la habitación de Rose y Mad en el edificio de las chicas.

Alfred la sostuvo de la corbata mientras se echaba sobre la cama de la inglesa, ella siendo atraída hacia él mientras desabrochaba el top de cuero del presuntuoso disfraz del americano. Nunca lo confesaría, pero le encantó cuando descubrió su torso y vio que estaba marcado, pasó su lengua perforada desde su pecho hasta la oreja del americano mientras con las manos deshacía su pantalón. Otra cosa que ella apreciaba bastante era cuando le dejaban estar al mando, Alfred solo se preocupó de abrir su blusa para poder tocar su pecho pero luego ella había inmobilizado su manos y le había ordenado que la estimulara con su boca. Le ordenó que se levantara con ella encima para poder sacarle ella los pantalones y luego le ordenó que se sentara en la silla del escritorio para que ella se lo pudiera follar cómodamente. Y era glorioso, porque Alfred era grande, fuerte y le daba gusto en todos sus caprichos silenciosamente, pero justo cuando estaba llegando al climax, él la agarró y la hizo levantarse; ella gruñó de frustración, pero él le dijo que él también quería desahogarse con ella; entonces la había tirado de vuelta a la cama y volvió a entrar, pero de forma brusca intuyendo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella siempre era una bestia dominante porque se moría de ganas de que alguien alguna vez demostrara que tenía poder sobre ella. Y había intuido bien, porque Rose estaba hecha un desastre de gemidos y lo arañaba mientras le ordenaba que fuera más fuerte y más rápido, como en la canción.

Al otro día el americano despertó al lado de ella sintiéndose culpable. No estaba arrepentido, pero estaba seguro de que si ella lo veía, se pondría odiosa, lo echaría, le haría decir que no había pasado nada y él se sentía muy sediento y la resaca martilleaba en su cabeza, como para soportar ese drama; así que decidió salir de la habitación.

Cuando Rose despertó y vio el cuarto vacío, se contentó pensando que era otro sábado normal en que no había nada de qué preocuparse salvo del té a preparar para matar su resaca. Entonces reparó en el antifaz de cuero en su cama y una caja de preservativos abierta en su mesa de noche y toda la noche anterior flasheó en su cabeza en cosa de segundos.

"Mierda... me he follado a Jones"

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

(1) Si quieren ver esto vayan al video The New Girl chicken dance, es una idiotez

La canción que dice más fuerte y más rápido es Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger de Daft Punk


	6. No feelings

**6\. No feelings - Sex pistols**

Cuando Mad por fin llegó a la noche siguiente, no hizo más que transmitir acerca de los animales que vio en l reserva; eventualmente habla de Gilbert y de lo paciente que había sido ayudándola a recolectar datos. Luego, terriblemente, había llegado al tema de la fiesta y "¿Cómo la pasaron ustedes?". "Estuvo bien" contestó ella secamente y siguió preguntándole acerca de su viaje, finalmente la canadiense comentó.

"Qué limpio está el cuarto, Rose, no era necesario"

Pero claro que lo era. Porque Rose había dado vuelta la habitación limpiando toda evidencia, asustada de que un condón hubiese salido volando. Porque solo los dioses saben de lo movidas que podían ser sus incursiones sexuales y juzgando por el desorden de la habitación y el revoltijo en el suelo, lo habían hecho en todos lados. Rose recordaba al menos una que empezó en una silla y terminó en la cama, otra en el escritorio y luego contra la pared... los detalles eran borrosos. Al final solo había encontrado un condón usado en el basurero y otro bajo la cama, se contentó pensando que con la borrachera era imposible que hubiese otro y terminó de pasar la aspiradora y ventilar la habitación que olía a encierro y a otras cosas.

Afortunadamente, el hermano de Mad no había dado señales de vida ese día y ya durante la tarde del sábado, Rose pudo ir a trabajar sin resaca. Lovino le susurró algunos detalles de su vida sexual con el jefe y ella demostró su interés haciendo ingeniosos comentarios y preguntas. Y eso le había servido para distraerse, ya en la hora de cierre, casi se había olvidado del incidente.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Fue una fortuna que justo en el momento que necesitaba de una distracción el campeonato de Lacrosse estuviera en su punto culmine. El primer lunes de Noviembre, debió viajar a Washington a jugar un partido del campeonato y luego llegó apurado a un entrenamiento de necesario en el voluntariado.

Porque como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que hacer, Alfred era voluntario de la compañía de bomberos de Princeton que estaba dividida en tres cuarteles, todos ellos voluntarios. Esa semana les iban a enseñar los procedimientos en accidentes automovilísticos. Comenzaron con una clase teórica, luego les enseñaron a destrabar puertas y sacar víctimas con cuidado de no agravar lesiones. Luego tuvieron un ejercicio en que debían sacar un muñeco de un auto en llamas y posteriormente evaluaron la eficacia del procedimiento. Los conocimientos de Alfred como ingeniero siempre eran bienvenidos a la hora de analizar las características del siniestro y la mejor forma de perpetrar un proceso y eso era lo que le gustaba. Que por una vez sus conocimientos fueran útiles y valiosos en un mundo real e hicieran una diferencia.

Llevaba diez meses en entrenamiento y hasta ese entonces solo lo habían hecho participar de rescates menores o lo dejaban de guardia en la compañía atendiendo el teléfono, sin embargo, el teniente le había avisado que para el próximo siniestro haría mucho más que contestar llamadas y recibir personas desde abajo. Lo dejarían entrar en acción y un subidón de orgullo y adrenalina se apoderó de él, porque eso era lo que había estado esperando.

Aunque claro, pensar en los momentos de adrenalina de su vida lo llevó inevitablememente a pensar en Rose. A veces quería golpearse a sí mismo por no poder parar de pensar en ella. Si era honesto consigo, no se sentía enamorado, no era tan profundo, era una mezcla entre la atracción que sentía por ella, la impotencia que le hacía sentir al ser tan inalcanzable y la simpatía que le tenía por ser la amiga de su hermana.

Alfred nunca tomaba esas cosas a la ligera. Si salía con una chica, lo hacía con planes de concretar algo y sino, era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse con los pantalones puestos. Lo que había ocurrido en Halloween había sido una situación aislada. Yao, su superior en la estación, le había dicho una vez que él se comía la cabeza pensando en qué especialidad seguir, que no debía preocuparse tanto por el posible futuro que podía tener, que eso le haría perderse el presente; pero Alfred era un estudiante de ingeniería, por lo que por deformación profesional tendía a pensar demasiado en el futuro y actuar de acuerdo al plan.

Con Rose nada de eso se podía hacer, así que pensó que debía evitar actuar a su ritmo; pensó en darle espacio para que ella decidiera cuando acercarse o si es que quería hacerlo. Se estuvo mensajeando con Maddie; su hermana le contó sobre su viaje y le preguntó si se había divertido el viernes con Rose. Alfred imaginó que la inglesa había evitado el tema y pensó que si él también lo hacía, Maddie iba a comenzar a sospechar que algo había pasado, así que la entretuvo con cuentos sobre lo bobos que se veían bailando la danza del pollo con sus disfraces ñoños. Su hermana pareció contentarse con el relato y luego le dijo que tuviese cuidado en el voluntariado y que se juntaran a comer en la semana.

A comer ¿sería capaz de cenar con las chicas como si nada?

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

El primer martes de noviembre para Rose fue un día tremendo porque había tenido que hacer una breve presentación de su proyecto a sus compañeros y luego irse a trabajar con la cabeza abombada. Compadeciéndose de su agotamiento, Antonio le pidió que se quedara y cuando cerraron la cafetería, preparó un estofado con ingredientes mediterráneos entre los que incluyó zetas, camarones, olivas y una salsa de paprica. Hablaron sobre que le faltaba una distracción. "No puedes llevarte entre clases, el trabajo y luego encerrarte en tu cuarto" "A veces salgo de noche", "Y las borracheras para desquitarte..." había comentado Antonio "¿no sería bueno que tuvieras un rollito por allí para relajarte de vez en cuando". Rose le dijo que ella no creía que una distracción de ese tipo fuera ayudarle a concentrarse en sus estudios. Recordó con culpa e incomodidad lo que había sucedido con Jones y luego caminó hacia su casa sintiéndose una mala amiga con Mad y una mentirosa con Lovino.

Luego pensó que toda la situación no debía ser tan tremenda. Había tenido un buen follón. El chico había estado bastante bien; por mucho que quisiera pretender que había dejado todo atrás, tampoco podía engañarse. Alfred físicamente le gustaba y sexualmente había sido una revelación. No había que sentir culpas; eran adultos, si ella manejaba sus cartas de forma adecuada podía que de vez en cuando y sin drama ni compromiso, el chico aceptara hacer una costumbre eso hacer algo de cardio con ella tras bambalinas.

Y esa fue su resolución la tercera noche después del encuentro al llegar del trabajo; iba a llamar al chico o mandarle un mensaje para acordar algunos términos. De solo pensarlo le daban ganas; tal vez sería bueno aprovechar que Mad estaba fuera para darse una ducha y relajarse un poco, y jugar un poco, por qué no. Cuando por fin dio el agua, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen mental de Jones en el traje de cuero y su torso marcado, instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia el espacio entre sus muslos cuando sintió "algo" caer en sus manos, un objeto pegajoso. Miró a hacia "eso" y descubrió que era un preservativo usado ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? o peor ¿cuándo?

Era cosa de recordar eventos pasados y la respuesta se volvía obvia, y eso significaba una cosa. Habían pasado ya tres días y si las posibilidades estaban en su contra, estaba en un tremendo problema.


	7. Lonely boy

**Lonely boy - Sex Pistols**

En la sala de espera había algunas mujeres embarazadas, otras mujeres ya mayores y otras jóvenes como ella, seguro en una situación similar. Rose nunca se había visto en eso antes porque siempre había sido cuidadosa, ya sea con preservativo o con la inyecciones, cuando estaba con Francis con exclusividad y podía darse el lujo de no usar el condón al estar en una relación exclusiva. Pese a todo lo que se decía de él, ella sabía que el francés solo había estado con ella en esos tres años, si es que su examen libre de infecciones al final del periodo eran algún indicador.

Estuvo esperando una media hora, sintiéndose nerviosa al mirar las revistas de maternidad y otros folletos acerca de las enfermedades que podía contagiarse. Cuando por fin la llamaron, debió explicar la situación al ginecólogo que instruyó a la matrona de examinar que no hubiera infecciones internas donde el objeto estuvo atrapado. Le tomaron análisis de sangre y de mucosa y en minutos comprobaron que estaba libre de ITS; le explicaron que a veces si el acto era muy vigoroso, la penetración era muy profunda, si el preservativo de mala calidad o quedaba suelto, era posible que se atascara en el canal o en la cervix y que entonces había riesgo de infección o embarazo. Le advirtió que era tarde para tomar la píldora de emergencia porque habían transcurrido más de setenta y dos horas y que si hacían unas pruebas en ese momento lo más probable era que los resultados no fueran fiables ya que la hormona gonadotropina coriónica comenzaba a ser detectada cuando el embrión se implanta, es decir entre seis y diez días de transcurrida la fecundación.

Le recomendó hacer una cita en diez días más y entonces harían las pruebas de sangre. Con un nudo en la garganta, la inglesa aceptó y salió de la clínica. Aún estaba en ascuas; debía estar toda una puta semana y más en incertidumbre y ahora ni siquiera tenía ganas de llamar a Jones para seguir con el rollo. Incluso, pensar en él le enfadaba mucho, porque no era justo que ella, que había tomado las precauciones del caso tuviera que cargar con las consecuencias de una noche solo porque a Jones se le pasó la mano con el vigor. Seguro el muy idiota andaba jugando con su palito lanzando la pelota a sus amigos simios y luego se iba a jugar con su calculadora como si nada mientras ella se comía la cabeza pensando en lo caro que le iba a salir un aborto. "Qué fácil es ser varón", pensó irritada.

Estaba pensando seriamente en volverse creyente solo para poder rezar.

En la semana intentó concentrarse en su tesis, en el curso optativo que ha tomado para tener más créditos y en los turnos de la cafetería. Lovino pudo notar que algo estaba raro con su amiga, pero ella lo había tranquilizado diciendo que era "la puta tesis y el viejo de mierda que me guía que nunca me dice qué quiere". Él le había creído y ofreció tomar su turno si alguna vez necesitaba tiempo extra.

Mad en cambio no le había creído, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de no insistir y solo le dijo que cuando quisiera hablar, ella iba a estar ahí para escucharla. Cuando plazo por fin se cumplió, Rose, apesadumbrada se dirigió a la consulta ya deseando solo acabar con el asunto, sin importar cual fuera la respuesta; luego vería cómo deshacerse del problema si es que lo había.

La matrona tomó las pruebas de sangre con absoluta seriedad, pero luego al darle las noticias, su rostro era casi de condolencia. Con los papeles en mano y con una crisis de pánico, Rose había tenido que mirarlos unas cinco veces sentada en un banco de un parque para convencerse de que estaba embarazada y que apenas tenía dinero para alimentarse y cubrir los gastos comunes del dormitorio. Se sentía humillada, pero no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle ayuda a la otra parte responsable, así que tomó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Jones para que fuera al café a buscarla luego de su turno.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Cuando Alfred vio el mensaje de Rose pensó que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Se había imaginado que ella quería dejar de lado la incómoda situación entre ambos y decirle que volvieran a ser semi amigos, como antes y olvidaran lo del Halloween. Una parte más ingenua y esperanzada de él, deseaba que ella lo invitase a salir o hiciese una galantería cruda y masculina típica de ella, aunque sacudió la idea de su cabeza, porque sabía que era altamente improbable.

Ella lo estaba esperando en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una expresión fúnebre. El americano se acercó, pero no supo con qué tono saludarla así que solo dijo.

-Rose...

Ella levantó la cabeza y le dijo.

-Vamos unas cuadras más allá, hay un café, no quiero hablar acá, no quiero que nos escuchen.

Alfred asintió y la siguió. Ella no quiso ordenar nada, así que él, por no ocupar el espacio sin consumir pidió un jugo y una porción de galletas.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó ella sin anestesia y de pronto, Alfred había perdido el apetito- sé que es difícil creerme, por cómo me veo, cómo hablo y la actitud de mierda que tengo, pero eres la única persona con la que me he acostado en este país, así que bueno... no quisiera presionarte y créeme que si tuviera el dinero me habría callado, pero...

-Te creo, y no es necesario que me expliques - Alfred interrumpió alcanzando sus dedos fríos por debajo de la mesa - yo te ayudaré en todo y... no estás sola en esto.

-Bien - suspiró aliviada ella- porque estuve averiguando en el Servicio de la mujer acá en Princeton y cobran trescientos dólares, sé que es un poco excesivo, pero si lo hacemos antes de las nueve semanas, saldría incluso más barato y yo tengo apenas dos y media...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Alfred tuvo que preguntar, porque le daba la impresión de que Rose estaba buscando la salida fácil.

-De deshacernos de esto, por supuesto.

-Rose... cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda, fue pensando en los cuidados de tu embarazo, en el parto, en la crianza, nunca en un aborto.

-Jones, por favor - comenzó a razonar ella con un tono duro - tenemos cuanto...¿veintidos? ¿veintiuno tienes tú?

-Veinte...

Rose levantó los brazos en un gesto que indicaba la obvia gravedad del asunto.

-Somos demasiados jóvenes para esa mierda, tienes toda la vida para tener bebés con una mujer con la que quieras hacerlo, no debemos castigarnos ahora por un maldito accidente.

-Estás loca si crees que me convenciste con eso...

Alfred iba en serio. Su tono de voz se había elevado y la miraba con la seriedad de un octogenario. Rose no lo podía creer.

-No me interesa que seamos jóvenes, somos adultos, debemos lidiar con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, además es solo un bebé, no es como que tu vida se vaya a acabar

-¡No me vengas con eso!- Rose comenzó a gritar desesperada - ¡tú lo dices porque no eres tú quien va a lidiar con esto después, yo no quiero ser madre, no quiero parir, no quiero estar preñada! ¿es muy difícil de entender?... por supuesto que sí, porque no es tu problema

-¡Dios, qué pasa contigo!, debiste ser más precavida si tanto odias la idea de estar embarazada..

-¡DEBIMOS ser más precavidos! ¿Crees que no tienes culpa? ¿¡Crees que yo planifiqué esto!?, no estaba entre mis planes llegar a estudiar y tirar con un tipo y luego preñarme, la oportunidad se dio y usamos protección y falló y ahora quiero ser responsable y acabar con un problema que podía jodernos a ambos, con tu ayuda...

-No te ayudaré con esto, de hecho, no quiero que sigamos siquiera hablando de aborto

-Bien, entonces no hablaremos más de ello.

Sin querer seguir escuchando estupideces, Rose se levantó de la mesa hecha una furia y salió con rumbo desconocido.

Alfred la fue a buscar a los dormitorios, pero no llegó esa noche ni la siguiente y francamente no sabía qué pensar. No podía contarle a Maddie porque tendría que perder tiempo con un sermón. Ni siquiera tenía su horario para poder encontrarla así que hizo guardia fuera de la cafetería donde la vio salir con Lovino después de su turno. Parecía tranquila, aunque se veía fatal con esa ropa que le quedaba demasiado holgada y que seguro era del italiano. El americano asumió que él la había estado escondiendo y de pronto tuvo rabia con los dos; Lovino no tenía derecho a meterse, no era asunto suyo. Cuando salió de su vehículo a enfrentarlos no alcanzó a llegar a la vereda de enfrente porque ambos tomaron inmediatamente el auto de Antonio y Alfred debió ir tras ellos en el suyo porque no podía permitir que se le excluyera de esa forma.

Él tenía derecho a saber qué estaba planeando la inglesa porque el problema también era suyo. Cuando por fin se detuvieron y Alfred miró a su alrededor, entendió que estaban en la clínica que Rose le había mencionado y que iba a hacerlo, en ese momento. Se sintió enfermo de solo pensarlo. Entonces corrió tras ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Oye, yankee de mierda, suéltala ahora mismo!- gritó el italiano haciéndose el valiente aunque notablemente asustado con la idea de un enfrentamiento físico con un tipo que seguro pesaba dos veces más que él.

-Ya lo escuchaste, Jones, vete a la mierda.

-Rose, por favor- Alfred comenzó a suplicarle suavizando su agarre y obligándola a mirarlo.- Sé que tienes miedo, estás sola en el país, viniste a estudiar y tus planes se ven amenazados por esto, a mi la situación tampoco me conviene, pero no sé si seré capaz de vivir conmigo si permito que hagas esto...

-No es tu desición...

-Pero es que, déjame ofrecerte algo... solo dame ocho meses, hasta el parto, luego de eso no tienes que verlo más, yo me hago cargo de todo, yo lo criaré, yo lo mantendré, puedes pretender que no existimos, tú ya tomaste la decisión, no quieres ser madre; yo sí quiero ser padre... aunque sea pronto... por favor, considera mi decisión, piensa en Maddie... es mi hijo, es el sobrino de Maddie...

Lovino estaba ahora mirando a su amiga con la misma expresión suplicante. Él ya había hablado de eso con ella. Que no era necesario abortar, que podía darlo en adopción; él, como católico, no estaba de acuerdo con la interrupción del embarazo y la única razón por la que estaba con ella, era porque Antonio ya le había prestado el dinero y no quería que Rose pasara por el proceso sola, aunque fuera contra sus valores.

La inglesa se estaba mordiendo el labio y sus ojos se aguaban de desesperación.

-Vas a pagarme todo Jones... - comenzó arrepintiéndose incluso mientras lo decía - los controles médicos, las vitaminas, la ropa de preñada e incluso la cirugía plástica si quedo convertida en una bestia

-Lo prometo - juró aliviado el americano.

-Y no me presionarás a que esté ahí siendo la mamá del año, porque no quiero nada de eso.

-No te pediré nada -

-¡Demonios! - maldijo la inglesa sobrepasada y aguantando las ganas de llorar, le dijo a Lovino.-Vuelve con Tonio, yo me voy con este idiota, tenemos que contarle las noticias a Mad.

Y resultó que hablar con Mad no había sido tan fácil para ella, porque habían tenido que empezar contándole que se habían acostado en Halloween, llegar a detalles como el del condón en la cervix; contarle que se dio cuenta tarde, que el examen había salido positivo y que ella había accedido a no abortar sólo porque Alfred le había ofrecido una salida menos honorable. Para Rose fue difícil, y al tratar de aguantar el llanto estaba poniendo los tonos de voz y gestos más extraños y horribles. Porque en la práctica y de forma implícita era como contarle a su única amiga en el país "Me acosté con tu hermano, quise abortar a tu sobrino, pero no lo hice porque acepté parirlo y abandonarlo".

Por supuesto Mad, siempre tenía reacciones inesperadas. Así que la abrazó y le dijo:

-Eres una tonta por no haberme dicho esto antes y pasar por todo tú sola- Rose entonces comenzó a humedecer silenciosamente su hombro y no quiso levantar más la cara. Temblaba de miedo; Mad lo pudo intuir y acarició su espalda maternamente para luego dirigirse a su hermano con un tono más severo - creo que debiste respetar su postura, ahora que ya la convenciste, espero que sepas cumplir tu palabra.

-Le prometí que yo me haría cargo del bebé y cumpliré mi palabra... tú sabes que nunca la dejaría tirada con esto.

-Muy bien, ya, dejen el drama y pongámonos prácticos, yo te acompañaré a tus controles prenatales y luego veré el mejor momento para decirle a nuestros padres...

* * *

Brace yourselves. Shit storm is coming.

No, de verdad, acá empezó el drama que quería contar. Antes que me digan lo altamente improbable que es todo esto, argumentaré que he leído sobre el tema y pasa más seguido de lo que se cree. Espero que no me abandonen ahora que hay drama.

besitos 3


	8. Stay with me

**8\. Stay with me - The dictators**

Mad había concertado su primera cita con el médico para una semana después, por el momento le habían recomendado que mejorara sus hábitos de sueño por lo que la reprendían cada vez que pretendía trasnochar estudiando. También habían comenzado a controlar su alimentación; en el trabajo Antonio y Lovino se encargaban de darle un colorido almuerzo lleno de vegetales, proteínas, pero por las mañanas quien dejaba un desayuno en su puerta era Alfred. Aparecía con unos frascos de yogurt, granola y frutas; o con paninis de verduras, queso y jamón acompañado de un jugo o un té. Lo que en un principio sonaba delicioso, pero Rose no estaba acostumbrada a comer de mañana y ya a fines de noviembre estaba comenzando a sentir sus primeras náuseas.

La primera vez fue apenas salió de la ducha, Alfred golpeaba, abrió la puerta. Estaba envuelta en una toalla, lucía adorable con su cabello mojado y se veía más baja sin los botines; pero todo esa impresión idílica fue arruinada cuando ella olfateó la mezcla entre el desodorante del americano y el queso chedar del sandwich. La cena del día anterior se volvió su garganta y entonces tuvo que correr al baño sin alcanzar a llegar al vater y tiró todo sobre la baldosa. Alfred dejó la comida sobre escritorio, corrió a verla y lucía aún más indefensa agachada intentando limpiar con papel higiénico, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Oye, déjalo, yo limpio, iré por un trapero, tú... cierra la puerta del baño y límpiate, trata de comer algo

-Oh dios no...

-O, no, no comas nada, en el primer receso veré si tienes hambre

Jones estaba agachado con un trapo recogiendo el desastre. Si le daba asco, lo disimulaba muy bien concentrándose en estrujar con sus manos enguantadas y en volver a limpiar. La inglesa detrás suyo se vestía, ni siquiera se preocupó por si el americano se daba vuelta a verla; cuando acabó de limpiar ella estaba sobre la cama arreglando los libros y cuadernos dentro de su bolso.

-No es necesario que vayas a verme al receso- musitó ella con un tono neutral- tampoco es necesario que vengas a dejarme comida todas las mañanas; yo puedo cuidarme sola.

El americano se sentó sobre la cama de su hermana intentando adivinar la forma menos conflictiva de dirigirse a ella

-Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, es solo que quiero que desayunes y yo puedo encargarme de eso, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de...

-Tendrás toda tu vida para hacer lo que debes cuando te hagas cargo de esto- le recordó ella mientras hacía la mochila, se la cargó al hombro y le hizo una señal para que saliera del cuarto y así poder cerrar.

-Si quieres te llevo el bol... - detuvo el ofrecimiento al ver el gesto de odio en la cara de la inglesa- ok, no, nos vemos por ahí, tal vez, o mañana

-Hasta luego, Jones.

Rose sabe que está siendo más dura de lo que Jones se merece. Siendo objetiva, no es un mal chico, pero le molesta que anda tras ella como un perrito como si esperara algo de ella solo porque se acostaron y ahora ella está preñada y aceptó parir al crío. De hecho, haber aceptado parir es mucho más de lo que ella se hubiera aventurado a entregar así que el chico debería estar agradecido.

El problema es que junto con ir a buscarla para el desayuno a veces está en los pasillos de sus salones vigilandola, o intentaba llevarla en auto a su trabajo o la iba a buscar al café, pero ella declinaba todo hasta que un día explotó y le dijo "Jones, en serio, no estamos en una relación, corta la mierda, no estoy interesada".

Luego de eso el acoso emocional, como ella lo consideraba, había declinado y ahora solo preguntaba por sus controles prenatales, por su salud y le llevaba los desayunos. Y ella debería alegrarse con eso, porque odiaba la atención constantemente sobre ella. Eso no impidió que sintiera una absurda ira cuando divisó de lejos a Jones y una de las zorras del equipo de animadoras colgada de su brazo. El problema con Braginski era porque era el caso típico de una barbie rusa ignorante que de lo único que se preocupaba era de su apariencia y mujeres como esa degradaban al género y mandaban toda la lucha por la igualdad al carajo. Eso se dijo, pero igualmente no pudo evitar sentirse humillada, porque ella era la marimacha preñada y claro, eso la dejaba en desventaja ante los ojos de cualquiera. No era como que ella pudiera ir a cazar tipos en el estado en que se encontraba y era una mierda porque sí se sentía caliente, mucho más seguido que antes incluso.

En el trabajo, Lovino solidarizaba con el americano, explicándole que era natural que si estaba todo el día encima de ella y no le daba pelota, quisiera buscar una amable compañía por otro lado. Pero Rose detestaba todo: la condescendencia inicial, sentirse indefensa, que todos andaban alrededor de ella como si fuera de vidrio y que luego intentaran remplazarla con una descerebrada. También odiaba darse cuenta de que todo su flujo de ideas era signo de que se estaba volviendo loca, a veces en las mañanas despertaba tan feliz que incluso bromeaba con Jones al verlo; al día siguiente le faltaba poco para patearlo; a veces lo veía con sus ridículos sandwiches y jugos y le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar, porque era un recordatorio de que estaba hundida en una mierda grave y no podía huir; entonces lo echaba a gritos.

Hasta Lovino se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando como una loca. Se hizo más evidente cuando en la cafetería la canción "No suprises" la hizo llorar en serio. Lovino se estaba burlando de cómo cantaba la canción como una niñita emocionada y luego al ver que lagrimeaba paró en seco y "Mierda, Rose ¿estás llorando?". Ya a mediados de diciembre con la inminente navidad, había comenzado a sentirse sola. Estaba sola, preñada y lejos de su casa, sin que sus padres supieran lo que le pasaba, el tipo que la preñó la hizo seguir con el embarazo y se iba con una barbie y de pronto se sintió tan insignificante que había dejado que Lovino la abrazara para contenerla. El italiano había susurrado tiernas palabras de consuelo y ella cayó en cuenta que debía inspirar mucha lástima para que él fuera tan suave y caballeroso.

Fue el maldito italiano quien tuvo la culpa de que Jones comenzara a ganar terreno, porque luego de ese quiebre, Lovino había llamado a Mad y acto seguido, Jones la había ido a buscar el auto y había insistido en llevarla a comer. Rose tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba callada en un principio, entonces él tomó su mano ella había explotado en un sin fín de idioteces y ¡diablos!, ¡malditas hormonas! ¡y maldito Jones que la humillaba siendo maduro! Sin escándalo, sin nada tomó su mano y le dijo un simple "No estás sola" y ella había roto a llorar de nuevo.

Alfred pensó que era tan extraño. Era como si Rose, la fiera de hielo, se hubiese transformado en otra persona. Él había estado leyendo al respecto porque él también se había estado volviendo loco con los vaivenes de la inglesa, pero había aprendido que el aumento de estrógenos y progesterona hacían que " incluso la mujer más segura puede volverse frágil y experimentar cambios de humor bruscos que van de la risa al llanto, de la euforia a la tristeza o de la alegría al mal humor". También decía que la pareja debía ser comprensiva, pero ellos no eran pareja, como Rose le había aclarado muchas veces, así que no sabía bien cuál era su papel en eso.

-Eres el padre del bebé así que te toca cumplir el papel como si lo fueras- ordenó Maddie cortante y por eso la había ido a buscar al trabajo cuando volvió a tener una explosión emocional. Y qué podía decirle entonces ¿que la quería?, en ese momento no sabía si era eso, se decía a sí mismo que solo estaba constantemente preocupado por ella por razones obvias y le tenía cariño como amigo. Además ella podía lanzarle una llamarada si llegaba a ser cursi con ella. Pero ella misma había empezado a gritar que era una mierda que ella tuviera que dejar de fumar, de beber y salir de noche y tuviera comer avena cuando él podía seguir con su vida como si nada y andar muy feliz por el campus con Braginsky del brazo. Alfred debió morderse las mejillas, porque tuvo muchas ganas de reír e instigarla con ¡estás celosa!, porque ¡Dios!, ¿cuántos en el campus podrían alardear de poner celosa a Rose-fiera de hielo cejas infernales- Kirkland?

Así que solo le dijo:

-Braginsky estaba convenciéndome de firmar un acuerdo para que mi equipo le cediera una hora antes la cacha y las porristas tuvieran más tiempo de práctica... no estoy pasándola mejor que tú, no vayas a creer que ando tonteando cuando sé mis responsabilidades, no estás sola- y ella se largó a llorar de nuevo y Alfred pensó ¿Ahora qué hice? y la abrazó diciéndole dulces palabras vacías entre las que salió "Entiendo lo que te pasa", pero eso desembocó otro cambio de ánimo porque ella comenzó a gritar:

-!No creo que nadie entienda, estoy volviéndome loca!, tengo pena y luego estoy muerta de risa y luego estoy furiosa y tengo pena de nuevo... a veces oigo una bocina y me asusto y me dan ganas de gritar y luego quiero vomitar y así todo el día y luego en la noche o me siento sola o me dan muchas ganas de tener sexo y no puedo salir a buscar a cualquiera porque el sexo me metió en este rollo y...

-Hey, hey... ok, está claro, son muchas emociones, de solo escucharlo me mareo, no puedo imaginar lo que es... pero puedo ayudarte con eso, o sea con lo que quieras, excepto con el sexo, a menos que quieras porque...

-Dios, Jones, ¿es que nunca has tenido amigas?

-¿No?- tanteó él inseguro de si era la respuesta correcta.

-Me parece escandaloso que andes soltando esas idioteces, quedas como un coqueto.- reclamó ella aún agarrándolo de la chaqueta, la gente de las otras mesas ya había dejado de mirarlos y Alfred comenzó a acariciar su espalda con cuidado.

-Claro que no, no soy un coqueto, no estoy coqueteando, no espero que caigas en mi trampa ni nada, sé que estás a años luz encima mío...

Alfred, sinceramente, no esperaba nada de ella. Él debía ser ante todo un caballero, un buen amigo y un buen padre para el bebé, pero Maddie no estaba en el cuarto, había dejado en la pizarra escrito que se quedaba con Gilbert y luego Rose le había pedido que entrara y hablaron un rato de las diferencias entre el punk inglés y el americano y de pronto ella misma había comenzado a besarlo.

-No, no, espera, Rose, no quiero que creas que me estoy aprovechando...

-Freddie, por dios, llevo semanas matando mis urgencias hormonales yo sola, ¿te importaría cooperar con eso? es lo mínimo que debes hacer.

Y puesto de ese modo, no era tan grave. Alfred era ante todo un tipo solidario. Y qué diablos. Qué más podría pasar. Ya la había embarazado. La obligó a hacerlo bajo sus términos, porque él había estado leyendo y sabía que la irrigación sanguínea en sus zonas íntimas había aumentado y que podía producirle un sangrado y él no quería provocar nada que fuese peligroso.

Al principio, ella había protestado por la suavidad del americano, pero luego sucumbió porque tenía MUCHAS ganas.

-Te ha crecido el pecho- notó Alfred mientras dirigía sus manos hacia arriba para estimularla.

-Y por supuesto eso te encanta.

-No me estoy quejando... pero se sienten hinchados ¿te duelen?- preguntó por la forma en que ella se removía ante el roce insistente de sus dedos.

-Ahora no siento precisamente dolor... - y calló de pronto porque el americano aparte de lo que estaba haciendo arriba, hizo algo muy bueno allí abajo y le pareció increíble lo que su estado estaba obrando en ella; esa apertura y necesidad patética que sentía por él. Una vez que hubieron terminado, Rose estaba tan relajada que podría haber ronroneado. Alfred se despidió de ella diciéndole que debía cubrir un turno de guardia nocturna, como si ella supiera lo que eso significaba, y se fue.


	9. Baby I love you

**9\. Baby I love you - Ramones**

El veinte de diciembre, el ambiente fiestero se respiraba por el campus. Muchos estudiantes habían viajado a ver a sus familias, las tiendas se llenaban de personas y los adornos rojos y dorados invadían los hogares y locales. Rose comenzó a comportarse como un grinch, aunque no por eso dejaba de devorar todas las galletas de jengibre que se ponían delante suyo.

El grupo acordó luego que pasarían la navidad todos juntos en una cena que se realizó en el el café de Antonio; el mismo español había acordado que él cocinaría, pero finalmente terminó con los dos italianos y Mad en la cocina. Esa noche Rose había dado muestra de un buen apetito y había estado además de buen humor. Eso hasta que en medio de la comida, Alfred recibió un mensaje avisando que hubo un accidente y que debía ir a un procedimiento.

Cuando se hubo ido y retomaron la comida, la inglesa miró a Mad con un gesto interrogante.

-Se especializó en accidentes automovilísticos, aunque también le tocará ir si hay un incendio grande...- Rose seguía sin entender así que Mad fue más específica aún - porque supongo que sabes que es bombero.

No supo qué responder. Por la impresión y también porque no se sabía qué respuesta era socialmente aceptable de ella, que no era nada más que la mujer que Jones había preñado ¿se supone que Jones debió decirle eso? ¿Que ella debió haber preguntado antes? Ella nunca quiso ser una metiche en su vida y francamente no le extrañaba; era algo tan peligroso y filántropo, que era exactamente el tipo de cosas que Jones haría. Aún así, solo por ser gente, le mandó un mensaje preguntando si todo había salido bien. A eso de las dos de la madrugada llegó una respuesta diciendo que todo estaba bien. Rose durmió muy bien después de eso y cinco horas después, la despertaron con un desayuno en su habitación.

-¿Y Mad?

-Secuestrado por el albino del mal - contestó Alfred con cierta molestia.

-¿En qué momento?

-Hace una hora me escribió que se iba a abrir sus regalos con él y me pidió que viniera... yo quería venir de todos modos, porque ayer no pude pasarte tu regalo.

Jones sacó una caja de madera y la puso cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Rose abrió los broches metálicos y se encontró con un tocadiscos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Hace unos días vine y pusiste en youtube The Hives en sonido vinilo así que asumí que te gustaría tener algo para tocar vinilos.

-Me estás jodiendo... - dijo ella preparando cuidadosamente la máquina y sorprendiéndose con el disco que venía dentro. Ok Computer.

-Escuché a Lovino y pensé que si negabas que te gustaba con tanta rabia, es porque te gusta- expresó Alfred mirándola con interés.

-¿Así que eso crees de mí, Freddie?

-Solo soy una persona observadora...

-¿Me observas mucho acaso?- instigó ella mirándolo intensamente.

-Me gustas... - justificó él encongiéndose de hombros con un gesto de rendición.

-Pues qué mal, porque tú no me gustas nada- afirmó ella aguantando la risa.

-Lo tengo clarísimo -

-Y creo que eres un imbécil y que todas las que salen a gritar cuando te ven corriendo con tu palito por la cancha, están locas.

-Por supuesto, deberían amenazar con matarme a cadenazos, porque esa es la mejor forma de causar una buena impresión.

Rose lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo a un beso brusco y rápido, acabo tan pronto como comenzó y anunció.

-También te tengo algo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Soy una estudiante becada y pobre con un trabajo asalariado así que no esperes un electrodoméstico antiguo- le advirtió Rose buscando en un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de regalo pequeña. -Fue Mad la que me dijo qué te faltaba.

Alfred por supuesto destrozó el paquete como un niño pequeño y luego dio un gritito irritante mientras saltaba sobre la cama de su hermana a hojear el regalo.

-La navidad es tan divertida cuando hay niños pequeños... - se burló ella.

-GraciasgraciasgraciasRoseereslachicamáscoolqueheconocido- dijo atropeladamente él. La inglesa enchufó su tocadiscos y comenzó a escuchar el sonido rasgado de la aguja sobre la música. Ella no creía que fuera para tanto, no le había salido tan caro, era una novela gráfica de Batman que había comprado en una tienda de comics, ni siquiera era una edición limitada, pero Alfred lo hacía parecer algo tan interesante. Se preguntó si el bebé tendría el carácter de ella o sería alegre y entusiasta como él. Mejor que fuera como él, que fuera alegre, optimista, ingenuo y hasta medio idiota.

Como era navidad la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban donde sus familias, las cocinas de los dormitorios estaban vacías. Intentaron cocinar algo simple, pero Rose arruinó unas croquetas de res, Alfred quemó la pasta, había humo, ollas pegadas y la inglesa no podía parar de reir, porque intentaron cocer unos huevos y al sacarlos al primer hervor se les desarmaron; hasta que Alfred bajó los brazos y comenzó a lavar las ollas.

-Vamos a matar de hambre a este crío- se quejó él de forma divertida.

-No, porque Maddie sabe cocinar y Lovino y Antonio... no nos van a dejar intoxicarlo - contestó ella.

-¿Dónde vamos a almorzar?

-¿Quieres tai?- preguntó Alfred acercándose a ella y abrazándola de frente- le puedes poner mucho azafrán y pimienta y dejarlo asqueroso como a tí te gusta.

-¡Oh, sí!- gritó ella poniendo una pierna alrededor de la cintura del americano y fingiendo un orgasmo.

Un ruido les indicó que alguien venía entrando y al ver hacia la puerta Gilbert venía con una pizza para calentar en el horno.

-Oigan, estamos en un lugar público - les reprendió el alemán imitando el tono moralista que Alfred solía poner cuando él besaba a Maddie en una de las salidas grupales.

-Vamos a un lugar privado entonces- ronroneó Rose agarrando al americano del borde del pantalón y topándose con Mad en el camino que les miró con un gesto falsamente reprobatorio. Los escuchó ir hacia el pasillo entre risas escandalosas y salir del edificio, Gilbert metió la pizza al horno y preguntó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

-Casi un mes- contestó Maddie.

-¿Y van en serio? digo, porque van a tener un bebé y eso...

-Creo que Alfred va en serio y ella en negación-

-¡O sea que hay posibilidades!- exclamó divertido y sacando su teléfono.

-No vas a ponerte a apostar sobre esto con Lovino y Antonio, guarda eso- ordenó Maddeleine con severidad.

Para el año nuevo hicieron planes similares, con la diferencia de que luego de la cena la mayoría había decidido ir a bailar, preguntado a Rose si ella estaba bien con eso. Como si estuviese implícito que si ella les decía que no quería que la dejaran sola, se quedarían con ella a aburrirse, pero ella, haciéndose la desinteresada, les aseguró que estaba cansada y que le daba igual, que se divirtieran.

-Me alegro que se hayan ido, porque tengo planes para nosotros...- declaró Jones mientras iban camino a los dormitorios.

-¿Planes?- Rose iba en el asiento del copiloto con un vestido negro ajustado que hacía resaltar una casi imperceptible hinchazón en su abdomen. Seguía usando sus botines y aún lucía intimidante, pero se había suavizado bastante su apariencia, al menos a los ojos de Alfred.

-Como sé que extrañas beber, compré una champaña sin alcohol que creo que te engañará con el sabor y luego te daré un masaje y te prepararé un baño...

La inglesa lo observó extrañada. El americano iba con la vista fija en el camino y no tenía ninguna expresión que demostrara emoción alguna.

-¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

-Nada, solo pensé que querrías relajarte porque ayer entregaste un avance de tu tesis y como has trabajado más horas esta semana y ahora no puedes irte de fiesta... en verdad es solo eso, ya sabes, si estás feliz, el bebé es feliz

-Bueno, no me voy a oponer si quieres ser mi esclavo por hoy

La champaña sin alcohol no había estado mal, Alfred había comprado unas bombas de baño y puso unos discos de Radiohead para luego, desde el borde de la tina, masajear su espalda. Rose nunca había permitido que nadie la tratara con suavidad. Tal vez era porque al ser la única mujer en un clan de hermanos varones, se había acostumbrado a ser tratada con brusquedad y a imponer su dominancia por la fuerza. Luego había venido el anarquismo, el punk, el feminismo y se había convertido en una rebelde con causas claras y un discurso beligerante.

Alfred no sabía nada de eso, de sus motivos para comportarse así, ni tenía la culpa de ellos, así que sin pensarlo mucho le pidió:

-Métete conmigo.

-¿Estás segura?

-No preguntes idioteces... métete.

Mientras él se desvestía, ella le hizo espacio haciéndose para adelante, la tina no era muy grande, así que ella se acomodó en el espacio entre las piernas del americano y apoyó su espalda contra su pecho. Sus hormonas eran un inconveniente fascinante, porque hacía años que no se sentía segura por la presencia de otra persona. Desde que era pequeña y creía ilusamente que su padre la podría proteger de todo peligro. Alfred la rodeó con sus brazos y respiraba pausadamente en su oído, aunque ella podía sentir su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? - preguntó ella en voz baja - Sé que te dije que esto no es una relación, pero cada vez parece más una.

-¿Eso te molesta? - preguntó él masajeando sus hombros mientras en su interior estaba comenzando a invadirlo la desesperación.

-No tanto, o sea, no me molesta la idea mientras no esperes que cambié por tí... digo, eres útil y servicial y un buen polvo así que por qué no.

El americano agradeció que ella no estuviese de frente, porque habría notado la enorme sonrisa que estaba esbozando. Eso que había escuchado recién en el lenguaje de Rose era el equivalente a una confesión romántica. Decidió tentar tu suerte.

-Prometo ser el novio menos molesto y más obediente que hayas tenido jamás- Ella se sobresaltó, seguro por el uso de la palabra novio, pero echó su cabeza atrás y dijo.

-Te aprovechas de que mis hormonas me tienen vuelta loca.

Eso no había sido una negativa. En ese momento Alfred comenzaba a preguntarse qué significaría que ellos comenzaran una relación, para ellos, principalmente para el bebé. Significaba que lo criarían juntos. Esa era su mayor preocupación, pero faltaban siete meses para eso y si sacaba el tema en ese momento, estaría arruinando el presente por sus temores acerca del futuro, así que no quiso seguir preguntando.

-Llévame a la cama, Freddie.

Rose olía a las esencias frutales del baño y había sido muy dócil, lo había dejado marcar el ritmo, mientras entrelazaban sus piernas e incluso lo besó mientras él entraba en ella con cuidado. A esas alturas para él no tenía caso seguir negando que estaba enamorándose de ella. Que había aprendido a comprender su actitud rebelde e incluso había comenzado a apreciar la belleza de su apariencia salvaje, de sus mechas indomables, sus cejas gruesas, sus fierros y brazos tatuados. Cuando respiraban agitados luego de haber acabado, el americano preguntó.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo en San Valentín?

Rose gruñó agitándose y contestó: -No presiones, sabes que odio las cursiladas

-No, espera, nadie dijo algo acerca de cursiladas, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ver la película de zoombies que estrenarán ese día y que luego podemos ir por una pizza o a tirar a un hotel o las dos cosas...

Rose de pronto se veía entusiasmada y con un tono burlón expresó: -¿Películas de terror, chatarra y luego un polvo?, te estás esforzando, Jones, me gusta este nuevo tú no tan vainilla

-Te dije que no soy tan vainilla.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

-Te ves menos histérica últimamente - comentó Lovino a modo de halago mientras preparaba un machiato.

-Es que he estado bien atendida- insinuó ella mirándolo sugestivamente.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Por el señor baby-daddy?

-El mismo - Lovino fingió desinterés para no empujarla al silencio - como que medio andamos, no sé, parece una relación, o sea, no es algo malo porque él es atento y el sexo es muy bueno

-Aleluya por eso entonces - bromeó él, tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación. - Has pensado qué pasará con ustedes cuando el bebé nazca, porque tenían un trato y te veo ahora con otra disposición

Rose de pronto no se veía tan juguetona.

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado, o sea, sé que dije que no quería ser madre, aún no quiero ser madre, pero si Jones se hace cargo de eso mayormente y yo estoy ayudando imagino que no sería taaan tremendo; igual quiero darle la custodia

-Está bien, nadie te está obligando, creo que estás haciendo más de lo que esperábamos de todos modos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Para las doce semanas, el médico le había indicado a Alice que seguía bajo peso y le recetó unas vitaminas y una dieta hipercalórica. Le sugirió además descansar más, no andar de un lado para otro gastando toda su energía, aunque no le había prohibido la actividad sexual. Alfred, que por fin había conseguido acompañarla, se veía contento con eso, pero luego había estado muy preocupado por lo otro y la hizo quedarse en la cama mientras él le llevaba el almuerzo.

Luego de comer, se recostaron mientras Alfred acariciaba su panza diciéndole.

-No pareces una embarazada

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿que una mano saliera de entre medio de mi ombligo y te salude?

-Claro que no, pero apenas parece que te hayas comido una pizza.

-Lo que quieres es verme gorda para no sentirte solo en tu gordura.

-¡Oye!

-Gordo

-¡No es gordura!, mira - Alfred se enderezó e hizo notar los músculos de sus biceps y hombros.

-Lo mismo, gordura muscular - rió ella patéandolo suavemente.

El ringtone de la compañía sonó en el móvil del americano y de mala gana contestó. Rose estaba atenta sobre la cama y entonces Alfred explicó.

-Hay un incendio en unos predios al sur, mucho terreno, algunas casas.

-¿Tienes que ir?

-Todas las unidades tienen que ir-

-Pensé que lo tuyo eran los accidentes de tránsito.

-Sí, pero en casos como estos, todos debemos ir... hey - Alfred notó el tono preocupado de la inglesa y aseguró.- Estaré bien, he tenido entrenamiento contra incendios, apenas acabe me vengo a dormir contigo, a la hora que sea ¿me esperas acá?

Rose quiso decirle que ella no era una esposa abnegada que se quedaba en casa esperando que su hombre volviera de la guerra, pero asintió frunciendo sus gruesas cejas hasta que casi se juntaron y lo vio marcharse.

Se entretuvo unas horas leyendo unos artículos y tomando apuntes, pero las horas avanzaban y los temores comenzaron a apoderarse de ella. Bajó al patio a comprar unas galletas y volvió a hacerse un té cuando sintió una clavada en la parte baja de su vientre, como si una espada la atravesara desde la columna hacia abajo. Su corazón se agitó y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Alfred ya iba en el carro bomba con el equipo puesto y, como todos, dejó su teléfono en el carro y salió del vehículo a buscar un lugar donde echufar la manguera. Rose notó una humedad entre sus piernas y vio con horror que comenzaba a sangrar. "Freddie... Freddie", fue lo primero que pensó en búsqueda de seguridad, lo llamó, pero sabía que no tendría noticias de él, así que al primer timbre no contestado, llamó a Mad que le dijo que iba en camino y que llamaría a una ambulancia. Alfred con un hacha irrumpió en una de las casas en busca de las personas atrapadas, una mujer se negaba a salir porque la niña se encontraba en el segundo piso, uno de sus compañeros la arrastró hacia fuera y Alfred con un extintor se abrió paso por la escalera hasta llegar donde venían los gritos y tomar a la niña en brazos. Corrió hacia afuera, entre medio de las chispas ardientes y los trozos de madera que amenzaban con sepultarlos. Rose lloraba en la ambulancia pidiéndole al médico que por favor salvara al bebé, sabiendo que Alfred jamás la perdonaría si dejaba morir al crío. Alfred indiferente a todo, conversaba con la niña que ya estaba tranquila en los brazos de su madre. Se llamaba Hailey, pensó que si el bebé era niña, Hailey era un lindo nombre. Llegaría en la noche a dormir a la cama de Rose y le diría que tenía un nombre de niña y ella se enojaría, discutirían y tal vez terminarían teniendo sexo si es que Mad no estaba y luego estaría de aucerdo con él. En el pasillo del hospital universitario, una camilla a toda velocidad atravesaba el pasillo, Maddie debió dejar la mano de su amiga mientras era llevada a una sala de operaciones. El incendio fue controlado cerca de las doce de la noche y entonces fue al teléfono para llamar a Rose y decirle que había acabado, que estaba todo bien, cuando vio las llamadas perdidas de Maddie y los mensajes.

"Ven al hospital de la universidad Rose se siente mal"

"Rose está sangrando"

"donde estas"

"alfred, te exijo que dejes lo que sea que estes haciendo y vengas ahora!"

Ni siquiera quiso cambiarse, le pidió al conductor del carro bomba que lo dejara en el hospital y llegó preguntando por ella. Gilbert desde la sala de espera lo reconoció y lo llamó a que lo siguiese al ala de hospitalizados. En una sala, Lovino y Maddie estaban de pie al lado de una cama, Rose estaba en ella pálida y con una expresión devastada. Maddie se acercó a él y le susurró.

-Ha perdido el bebé, fue un aborto espontáneo, no estaba bien formado, no anidó bien y se fue...- su hermana estaba a punto de llorar y se abrazó a Gilbert que estaba en la puerta de la sala más serio que nunca. Lovino se corrió hacia afuera también para darles privacidad y Alfred se acercó a la cama donde Rose estaba y volvió su mirada triste hacia él.

-Freddie...

Ella llevó su mano hacia el rostro ceniciento del americano para consolarlo, porque sin darse cuenta, en algún momento, él también había comenzado a llorar.

* * *

Nota: el fin se acerca

Sorry, but not sorry


	10. I want to live in anarchy

**10\. I want to live in anarchy - Sex Pistols**

Alfred solo tenía veinte años; hasta ese entonces nunca había pensado seriamente en el futuro porque lo veía como algo lejano. Sabía que debía graduarse, tal vez trabajar un tiempo y luego viajar por el mundo y por ahí, cerca de los treinta, sentar cabeza con una chica bonita o una que fuera compatible con él. Los últimos meses habían sido una locura porque en Agosto llegó Rose a moverle el piso y desafiar sus gustos, luego había tenido que esforzarse por primera vez en una conquista y de pronto un futuro se le había lanzado. La perspectiva de ser ser padre a los veinte no era un sueño hecho realidad pero le había dado un objetivo tangible: debía trabajar duro, debía madurar y ser una mejor persona para ser un buen padre y quería a toda costa conquistar a Rose, porque la quería y porque pensaba que, aunque cualquiera pensara lo contrario, formar familia con ella no era una idea tan mala.

Estuvo dos meses maquinando eso hasta que ya ese futuro era lo único tangible en su vida y se había ido tan repentinamente como vino. No solo no tenía el bebé; sino que Rose no quería hablarle y nadie parecía considerar la posibilidad de que él también se sintiese mal con la situación. Habían muchas cosas que invadían su mente a cada instante: Rose no debió trabajar tanto, no debió ir de un lado a otro caminando, él pudo llevarla en auto; él pudo haberle dicho a sus padres desde el principio y seguro no habrían permitido que ella se matara con turno extenuantes en la cafetería. Él pudo haber frenado el frenesí de Rose y no arrastrarse a él sin remedio.

Él pudo obligarla a comer, pudo aprovechar que ella estaba cediendo y cuidarla; pero en vez de eso prefirió contentarse con la idea de que la estaba domesticando de a poco y calló, para no perderla. Ahora por su conformismo, lo había perdido todo.

En cuando a ella, no hubo que insistirle para que se quedara en cama, porque no encontraba fuerzas para levantarse. Maddie fue a dejar los papeles médicos a la secretaría de asuntos estudiantiles para pedir plazos especiales para su amiga y Alfred no se atrevía a imponer la necesaria conversación que debían por medio a quebrarla, pero se mantuvo a su lado en silencio a su lado todo el tiempo que podía, al menos los dos días que estuvo en hospital.

Una vez que la dieron de alta, sin embargo, Rose se volvió inaccesible. Solo Maddie tenía acceso a ella y Lovino que, cuando no estaba trabajando o en clases, se iba a la habitación de las chicas y se quedaba con su amiga largas horas. Le leía chismes del grupo de whatsapp en voz alta y luego insultaba a todos para hacerla reír, pero al cuarto día en cama, ella había comenzado a hablar.

-Fue mi culpa.

El italiano dejó el teléfono a un lado y contestó.

-No creo que haya sido así, comías bien, dejaste de beber y de fumar, no caminabas mucho

-Sé que no me cuidé lo suficiente, además tenía mucho miedo y rabia, no quería tenerlo y luego cuando me estaba acostumbrando pensaba en todo lo que perdería cuando naciera y me ponía a llorar...- Rose comenzó a respirar muy rápido- pensé tanto en que quería que todo desapareciera que seguro terminé perdiéndolo por mi actitud...

-Por favor, si fuese posible perder a un bebé por la mala actitud e hiperactividad, casi todas las adolescentes perderían sus bebés- Rose negaba con la cabeza y sorbía sus lágrimas, entonces Lovino se acostó a su lado para abrazarla. - Tuviste mala suerte, fue una mala formación, no podías haberlo evitado.

-Pero Alfred quería ser padre y ahora está muy mal por mi culpa... yo nunca quise ser madre pero me siento fatal de todos modos...

-Y es natural, pero te sentirás mejor y Alfred..., creo que hablo por él y todos nosotros al decir esto, nos basta con que tú estés bien...

-Alfred solo tenía interés en mí por el bebé

Lovino negó con la cabeza y la acunó en sus brazos.

-No, creo... porque no hay bebé que valga soportar tu genio de mierda con esas cejas de cuncuna perforada

La inglesa se rió entre lágrimas y replicó.

-Imagina aguantarte a ti con tu genio de mierda, tu rulo ridículo y sin siquiera poder tener bebés.

-Pero yo tengo un culo sexy - exclamó el italiano con un tono pretencioso.

-¡Diablos!, Sí lo tienes.

Cuando Alfred quiso visitar a Rose esa noche pensando que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, Maddie no lo dejó entrar diciendo que por fin se había quedado dormida con Lovino y que era mejor dejarla descansar. Él lo comprendió, eso de que ella se sincerara con su amigo y luego quedara exhausta, esperó que al otro día ella pudiera hacer lo mismo con él, pero ella no habló con él al otro día, ni al siguiente. Pasó una semana y Rose ya se había reintegrado a clases y al trabajo, usando la misma ropa de siempre; incluso nuevamente estaba asistiendo a las reuniones del club feminista y pro derechos LGTB, repartiendo folletos como antes, pero a él no le hablaba.

¿No se supone que la primera persona con quien debió haber hablado luego de lo que sucedió era con él? ¿No se supone que ambos sentían el mismo duelo? o más aún ¿No se suponía que estaban juntos? Tal vez sin compromiso, o una etiqueta verbal, pero habían tenido una continuidad en la forma en que se veían y se acostaban y él pensó... por supuesto, con Rose nunca se pueden asumir ciertas conductas como normales.

Él había supuesto, en un principio, que había que hacerle una compañía constante sin presiones, en que le demostrasen apoyo pero sin insistir en que verbalizara sus sentimientos, porque estaba en Shock por la pérdida y eso. Al menos de acuerdo a los papers de sicología que leyó al respecto. No obstante, Rose no parecía choqueada cuando atravesaba los patios, bromeaba con Maddie o caminaba del brazo con Lovino por la calle. No es que él la estuviera siguiendo.

-Maddie, por favor, necesito que le digas que tiene que hablar conmigo...

-No, Alfred, ella hablará contigo cuando quiera, si es que quiere... han pasado apenas dos semanas.

-Dos semanas en que me ha dado ley del hielo

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que le duele hablar contigo?

-¡Por supuesto que lo he pensado!, pero quién piensa en mí, a mí también me duele...

-Bien, entonces, díselo, habla con ella, anda a buscarla y plántate de frente, pero ya no te arrastres en los rincones mirándola de lejos, porque pareces un acosador.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Cuando Rose entró a su habitación lo primero que vio es a Jones sentado en la cama de Mad mirándola. Se pegó un susto que la sobresaltó y la hizo proferir improperios, pero luego preguntó cortante.

-Dónde está Mad.

-Salió, no vuelve hoy.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer acá- La inglesa vaciaba su mochila, ordenando los cuadernos sobre su escritorio y lo ignoraba. Alfred normalmente era un caballero, su padre le había enseñado a tratar bien a las mujeres y a las personas en apuros; Rose cabía en ambas categorías, pero la paciencia del americano se estaba acabando.

-No, vine a hablar contigo

-Creo que nuestro único tema de conversación se ha acabado.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡Tú sabes que teníamos otros temas de conversación, incluso desde antes de que pasara todo esto!, ¡Te divertías conmigo!

-Bueno, pero la vida pasa y arruina las cosas y de pronto ya no es lo mismo, deberías aceptarlo.

-Creo que sabes que no soy del tipo de persona que simplemente acepta las cosas y creí que tú tampoco eras así...

Rose entonces lo miró a la cara, ofendida.

-¿Y qué más quieres que hagamos? ¿Que pretendamos que el bebé sigue allí? o no, mejor, ¿que hagamos otro bebé para que todo tu lindo plan siga?

-Esto no se trata del bebé, sino de cómo te sientes tú, cómo estoy yo con esto y qué vamos a hacer ahora nosotros...

-Por dios, Jones, ¿quieres que nos sentemos a hablar de nuestras emociones? ¿Que lloremos abrazados y caminemos al atardecer?

-¡Dios!, ¡No se puede hablar contigo!- resopló Alfred levantándose y dándole la espalda unos segundos para

-Es que no tienes que hablar conmigo, de verdad, no nos queda nada de qué hablar.

-¿No? ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la tina y dijiste que no te molestaba estar en una relación conmigo?

-Eso fue cuando estaba preñada...

-¿Era solo eso?

-¿Por qué insistes? en serio, me acabas de decir que no se puede hablar conmigo, somos incompatibles, tú tienes tu mundo popular y yo mis causas, ni siquiera nos vemos bien juntos

-No me importa cómo nos vemos

-Ya no está la cría, no tienes que pretender que quieres estar conmigo para quedar como un buen tipo

-¡Yo no estaba pretendiendo! ¡Qué imágen tienes de mí!, yo estaba contigo porque quería, me gustaba estar contigo, me gustabas desde antes que pasara esto, aún me gustas.- Alfred quiso hacer más creíble su punto mirándola directamente, Rose comenzó a negar con su cabeza. - y no solo me gustas, te quiero, y no fue por el bebé, sino porque la paso bien contigo y porque admiro mucho la forma en que dejas callado a todo el mundo...

-A todo el mundo menos a tí...

-¿Qué gracia tendría si me callara? ¿Para tí? A tí te gusta que nunca me quede callado

-No te creas tanto, no me gustas...- negó ella y Alfred la miró achicando los ojos en un gesto de absoluta incredulidad- tú sabes que mis hormonas me tenían vuelta loca, yo aceptaba que estuvieras ahí porque necesitaba atención y tú te aprovechaste de eso

-¿Me estás diciendo que sin tus hormonas de embarazada no sientes nada por mí?

-Claro que no...

-¿Estás negando que me querías?

-Yo nunca te dije que te quería, - Alfred caminaba en círculos, exasperado, Rose subía su volumen, indolente y seria como una fiera - siempre fui muy clara con que esto era un rollo... ¡Esto me pasa por meterme con Mr. Sunshine!

-No te creo... Rose, me estás cabreando en serio con esta mierda- Alfred subió el tono violentamente y la tomó obligándola a sentarse. - vas a tener que convencerme... piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer ahora, porque será definitivo... si me dices que no me quieres ahora te juro que nunca más volveré a buscarte, dime que no te gusto y que no te preocupaste por mí cuando fui a apagar el incendio y que no te importa si me pasa algo...

-No tienes derecho a manipularme así - musitó ella, su voz se hacía débil- eso no tiene nada que ver... - y ahí estaba, ella seguía sin decir la verdad y Alfred estaba cada vez más fuera de quicio. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se agarró la cabeza desesperado.

Por su parte, Rose sabía que estaba siendo infantil, que estaba mintiendo, porque sí lo quería. Lo único que había aprendido con certeza esa noche que perdió al feto fue que Alfred era importante para ella; que no quería que sufriera, que no quería que le pasara nada en ese incendio, que quería estar con él. Que estaba enamorada de él incluso, aún así no podía encontrar el valor para decirlo.

-Hagamos algo... - propuso Alfred con un tono más conciliador. - Si no quieres decirlo, me voy a sentar acá, si te vas de la habitación asumiré que no quieres nada conmigo y me iré, sin molestarte más; pero si me quieres, entonces bésame, cerraré los ojos, si oigo cerrar una puerta y los abro y no estás acá, pues aceptaré mi derrota.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, pensó Rose mordiéndose el labio sin saber si quería seguir saboteándose.

El americano se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de angustia. Rose estaba de pie pensando cientos de posibilidades del desastre que sería si se doblegaba y seguía esa tontería sentimental con Jones.

Alfred seguía sobre la cama y sentía que pasaba el tiempo, que en su tiempo personal fueron siglos inmesurables, y no sentía nada. Ni el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, ni la proximidad y al parecer Rose se negaba a dar cualquier tipo de respuesta. Entonces una mano estaba sobre su mejilla y luego unos labios que parecieron tan lejanos al principio, pero luego Alfred abrió su boca y la caricia se volvió tempestuosa, intensa y húmeda y dos manos se sostenían a su cuello con desesperación. Alfred abrazó la espalda delgada de camiseta raída y al abrir los ojos Rose miraba al cuello de su camisa evitando su rostro.

-Entonces, imagino que la película de zoombies con la pizza siguen en pie- comentó el americano jugando con un mechón verde y ella solo contestó.

-¿qué sería de San Valentín sin zoombies?

Alfred Jones apenas tenía veinte años cuando encontró a Rose, la fiera con quien él quería compartir su futuro. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo para convencerla de eso. Como sea. Toda la aventura sería algo interesante que contar cuando estuviese viejo.

-FIN-

Sé que esperaban más, pero no supe ponerle más drama y como me embarqué en otro multychapter, pues nada. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
